Libertad tras las rejas
by BlueSpring-JeagerJaques
Summary: Bajo la apariencia de una vida ideal y próspera, se esconde una realidad inhumana. ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Vivir entre lujos pero bajo el remordimiento, o vivir en la desolación total pero libre? "—Finalmente, somos libres. —No sabía que estaba cautiva, hasta ahora." AU. MiMato. /Aporte para el foro Proyecto 1—8, con la actividad "Las dos caras de la moneda"./
1. Quedarse o Irse

**¡Buenas! Aquí trayendo un pequeño aporte para el foro Proyecto 1—8, con la actividad "Las dos caras de la moneda". El nombre ya habla por sí sólo, pues se trata de escribir algo valiéndose de dos opuestos relacionados, ejemplo "cielo/infierno" como se mencionó en el mismo foro.**

**Éste fic hace referencia a dos conceptos: Por un lado tenemos "Fuga" y por el otro, "Detención" o "Permanecer". Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo que no sea romance directo o en un AU distópico, así que espero que sea del agrado de todos!**

**Sin nada más que aportar, les dejo con la lectura.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de autoría mía, pertenece Akiyoshi Hongo y la empresa Bandai. (Si fuese por mí, haría canon al Mimato u.u)

**Summary: **Bajo la apariencia de una vida ideal y próspera, se esconde una realidad inhumana. ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Vivir entre lujos pero bajo el remordimiento, o vivir en la desolación total pero libre?_ "—Finalmente, somos libres. —No sabía que estaba cautiva, hasta ahora."_ AU. MiMato.

* * *

El manto oscuro de la noche era el velo perfecto para sus planes, un cómplice ideal que lo resguardaría de lo único que lo mantuvo cautivo en aquel lugar por más de diez años. El motor de la bestia de dos ruedas ronroneaba con cada estirón de la caja motora, como si el sabor de lo clandestino le agradara. No era el único. Se colocó el casco en la cabeza y bajó la visera oscura sobre su rostro, permitiéndole el anonimato que buscaba; de esa manera, con el equipo puesto y la motocicleta ya en calor, sacó del cinturón su único recuerdo de lo que fue y de lo que volverá a ser luego de fugarse de aquel lugar, su calibre 22, el arma que alguna vez perteneció a su padre y estirando el brazo hacia sus espaldas, apuntó el fino cañón negro hacia lo que en la distancia se leía como un blanco, el blanco que daría inicio a su intento de fuga... Claro que, a partir de entonces, dejaría de ser sólo un intento.

Con el apretar el gatillo, la bala fue directo al blanco que lo aguardaba a más de cincuenta metros dando de lleno contra el depósito de municiones descansando al igual que el resto de guardias. El impacto fue inmediato, al igual que la explosión y su propia huida. Aceleró conforme iba abriéndose paso en el área de defensa, el único lugar que tenía una conexión con el exterior, con el mundo que les habían ocultado por tanto tiempo y que ahora, él estaba a tan sólo unos metros de conocer. La distracción de la explosión le daría el tiempo suficiente para rodear el área de defensa y tomar la ruta que se conecta con las afueras de las fronteras de la ciudad. El ruido de las voces y la persecución le hizo ver a sus espaldas como los soldados se percataron de su burla y echaron a correr en su búsqueda. Rio sin disimulo, pues la razón por la que se hallaban correteándole sin oportunidad de alcanzarlo se debía a él y a la anticipada idea de desbaratar sus móviles la noche anterior. Ser uno de los que monta guardia nocturna tenía sus ventajas.

Aceleró aún más y los dejó atrás, visualizando la muralla de piedras negras que contenían al portón de metal, el cual debía abrirse cuando él burlara su contraseña. Casi podía verse entre los árboles y maleza, cobijado en los brazos del mundo que había oído sólo por historias de su madre cuando era muy pequeño, historias que tanto él como su hermano menor amaban oír. Y estuvo a punto de volverlo realidad... Tan cerca.

Detuvo su marcha al verse delante del lector digital donde debía introducir la clave que consiguió del centro de control y así lo hizo, pero en lugar que se abrieran, éstas permanecieron cerradas. Su seguridad y autoconfianza desaparecieron al igual que el color en su rostro.

— ¿Qué demonios...? —se preguntó con la voz quebrada por los nervios. Miró atrás suyo y ya veía acercándose a la manada furiosa de soldados dispuestos a reducirlo a golpes. — Maldita sea. —Volvió a digitar la contraseña con el mismo resultado. —¡No! ¡Ábrete, por favor! ¡Debo encontrarlo, con un demonio!

Pero sólo fueron palabras al aire. Estaba sólo rodeado de los soldados y aunque se resistió a ser arrestado por ellos, le arrebataron su única arma, pero no fue suficiente para mantenerlo controlado, golpeó al guardia que contenía un brazo suyo y propinó otro puño en el rostro al que tenía las esposas eléctricas a punto de sellar la libertad de sus brazos; con aquellos dos en el suelo, aprovechó tal distracción para comenzar a huir del resto de agentes que ayudaban a los dos caídos a incorporarse, pero no llegó muy lejos, su cuerpo dejó de moverse a voluntad para que los excesivos temblores lo sacudieran por completo y cayó al suelo sin contemplaciones, viendo como el cielo oscuro lo iba envolviendo hasta que la oscuridad lo consumió, de la misma manera que lo ocultó hace apenas unos minutos que creía verse libre al fin.

* * *

Oía un débil pitido a su alrededor que no supo reconocer a que podía pertenecer, pero fueron suficientes para hacer temblar sus párpados al intentar despertar. El brillo del lugar golpeó sus ojos y fue abriéndolos con lentitud, adaptándose a él. De pronto y al ver la enfermiza blancura que lo rodeaba, los recuerdos de su intento fallido de fuga volvieron a su mente y el impulso de echar a correr y buscar su arma lo asaltaron, pero no logró más que luchar en vano contra unas correas que lo sujetaban las muñecas y los tobillos. Con desesperación, estiró el cuello por ver lo que estaba sucediendo y comprobar lo que ya sabía: estaba anclado a una camilla dentro de una sala blanca con aparatos que lo rodeaban y exhalaban aquel irritable 'beep' marcando el curso de sus latidos. Volvió a intentar librarse de sus ataduras, pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse sólo y desperdiciar la poca fuerza que poseía.

— Deja de hacer eso. —una voz femenina ingresó a la sala sin que él pudiera notar a la puerta abrirse o anunciarse de otra manera. Viró su mirada casi con urgencia hacia ella, reconociendo su figura sentada en la esquina de la habitación con un libro entre las manos. Iba vestida de blanco al igual que el resto de la habitación, siendo el único contraste su cabello castaño recogido en un moño alto, mientras dos mechones caían al frente de forma ondulada. Ella dejó de leer para mirarlo como una niña estudia las acciones de otro, con asombro. —De verdad es sorprendente el deseo que tienes por marcharte, resistes el dolor como si nada. ¿Eres idiota o algo así?

— ¿Quién eres? —inquirió sin paciencia, casi ladrando. Ella tampoco se inmutó, sólo colocó su señalador entre las páginas que estaba leyendo, depositando de esa manera el libro en una pequeña mesa contigua a ella.

Enderezándose, caminó hacia él y se centró en una de las máquinas que se ubicaba hacia su izquierda. Verificó algunas cosas en silencio y luego digitó otros más. Él la observaba de igual forma, intentando comprender lo que pasaba por su mente, pero sin conseguir demasiado. —¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? —retomó su pregunta pero ya sin la misma prepotencia de hace un momento.

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió ligeramente.

— Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, trabajo de enfermera en el Hospital Central y ésta es, como habían dicho los superiores, tu nuevo "calabozo". —La expresión del muchacho se horrorizó ante aquella última mención, ganándose por parte de Mimi una risita divertida. —No pongas esa cara, no es algo tan malo.

— Me usarán de experimento y luego me matarán. No veo razón por la cual no pueda poner "esa cara" si hablas de horror en ella. —miró al techo blanco y la única imagen que tenía era la de su pequeño hermano menor.

Sintió una mano peinando sus cabellos, era una caricia que hacía tiempo no sentía y se sentía tan extraño con ella. Levantó los ojos hacia la mujer, ésta se encontraba mirándolo con diversión pero sin ser burlona, más bien se fascinaba con su imagen.

— No digas tonterías. Aquí no utilizan personas para experimentar, eso sería ridículo.

— ¿Cómo explicas la desaparición de personas?

Ella dejó de acariciarlo para fruncir el ceño ligeramente, al parecer sin saber qué responder. Ella lo miró a sus ojos azules y luego abrió la boca para responder.

— Las desapariciones no se deben a experimentos clandestinos. Son...

— Son por una cuestión de seguridad. —Tanto Mimi como él miraron en dirección a la puerta por donde cruzó un hombre alto azabache con unas gafas rectangulares. Llevaba una bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgando por el cuello, cargando con una planilla que cautivaba su atención. —Todas las desapariciones fueron catalogados como enfermedades de procedencia desconocida incluso para nuestros conocimientos avanzados. —se detuvo frente a la camilla y por primera vez separó la vista del papel para mirarlo a él. —Un golpe al orgullo médico. —sonrió. —Lo que es realmente llamativo aquí es tu expediente, Señor Ishida...

El rubio frunció el ceño ante su nombramiento.

— Aquí dice que trabajaba como parte de los defensores del frente. Un soldado con un ingreso que llama a la envidia de muchos, vive en un departamento en la zona alta de la ciudad, antes de ingresar como parte de la defensa trabajaba en los laboratorios de inteligencia y seguridad, eso habla bien de sus dotes intelectuales y a pesar de tener tantas cosas por las cuales una persona normal mataría por conseguir, usted... Usted decide huir de aquí. No encuentro una razón lógica para sus acciones, Señor Ishida.

— ¿Acaso entre sus papeles no figura la desaparición de mis padres, el exilio de mi hermano menor como el de mi mejor amigo y las matanzas que se realizaron durante la guerra civil de hace doce años? Si lo hace, entonces no veo razón por la cual me haga tal pregunta, Doctor... —se fijó en el nombre grabado en la bata blanca que portaba. —Kido.

— Si hay algo que mis padres y hermanos me han inculcado es que nunca muerdas la mano que te da de comer. Ya le he dicho, sus padres habrán sido otro caso de aquella enfermedad que azotó a la ciudad hace dos décadas. Mucha gente fue internada y tratada, pero todos acabaron muriendo inevitablemente. En cuánto a su hermano menor y su amigo, habrán participado como miembros de la resistencia al poder absoluto, era inevitable su exilio. La matanza por otro lado fue la consecuencia de los actos bélicos. Habiendo pertenecido en los laboratorios de inteligencia, resulta ser alguien muy tonto si cree que encontrará algo mejor fuera de las murallas que nos protegen de la barbarie del exterior.— miró a la enfermera tendiéndole la planilla que traía consigo. —Encárgate de él, Mimi y cuando termines, ve a retomar tus otras actividades. Pero trata de no conversar mucho con él, —se giró para regresar hacia la puerta del cuarto. —podría contagiarte con aquellas ideas estúpidas.

— Si, doctor.

Cuando el médico se marchó, Mimi redireccionó su atención a la planilla con los datos del rubio. Lo fue leyendo rápidamente para comprobar lo que el hombre dicho: padres desaparecidos y hermano menor exiliado. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

— Tu hermano... ¿En verdad participó de aquella revuelta? —su voz, que en un principio se oyó con jovialidad y dulzura, ahora se la escuchaba temerosa, quizá ante la posibilidad de que aquella pregunta resultara difícil de responder.

El Ishida mantenía sus ojos fijos en el techo cuando la enfermera habló. Recordarlo resultaba doloroso pero el callarlo lo martirizaba y atormentaba. Estar en aquel lugar sólo le recordaba lo débil que fue cuando su hermano más lo necesitaba, así que la única manera de redimirse era huyendo de allí e ir en busca de él.

— Creo haber oído que no puede hablar conmigo, Señorita. Podría contagiarla con mis estupideces.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión y luego volteó a ver nuevamente los aparatos.

— Tiene razón.

* * *

Mimi fue caminando en silencio por el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a los archivos del Hospital, un lugar restringido hasta para el personal como ella, sólo personas asignadas podían hacer uso de aquella habitación pero a pesar de saberlo, ella no redujo su marcha. Miró a sus espaldas conforme aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos y llegar de esa forma hasta las dobles puertas blancas con el vidrio empañado para evitar curiosos como ella. Sacó del bolsillo de su vestido blanco una tarjeta de habilitación y la pasó por la rendija de la puerta logrando que de ésta manera se abrieran y le dieran luz verde.

Nunca desconfió del sistema político, ni de las órdenes que éstos mandasen, incluso aquel asunto de la guerra civil le resultaba obra de rebeldes sin sentido de la lógica, tontos anarquistas que querían ver destrucción y muerte; pero cuando aquel hombre llegó al Hospital, Yamato Ishida, ante un caso de intento de fuga frustrado, una alarma interna sonó en ella. Hacía tiempo que los izquierdistas dejaron de mostrar signos de sublevación alguna y todo parecía andar como viento en popa, hasta ése hombre. Revisar su expediente no logró acallar sus dudas y más aún con aquella acusación que cantó sobre que las desapariciones de personas se debieron por experimentos del mismo Estado, algo que resultaría ridículo el siquiera considerarlo sino fuese por aquella supuesta enfermedad que los privó de su libertad. ¿Qué creer? En ella misma, claro. Debía encontrar las pruebas que le dijeran que Yamato mentía o no y eso era lo que haría.

Eludió a muchos del personal al vestirse como una más de ellos, de tal manera que su inclusión no fue notada. Llegó a la sección que deseaba, los Archivos del Historial Médico. Entró a la habitación y para su suerte estaban las luces apagadas y sin personas dentro. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y fue directo a una de las computadoras para encenderla y averiguar lo que clamaba la incertidumbre. Estuvo allí metida por un buen rato, buscando entre toda la información a disposición algo relacionado con la dichosa enfermedad de hace veinte años y al abrir uno de los documentos casi cayó de su silla al ver todo lo que halló. Sus ojos fueron humedeciéndose al paso que leía, y al mismo tiempo su estómago se retorcía.

— Él... Él tenía razón...

Oyó la puerta abrirse y se volteó violentamente pensando en lo que diría a la persona que la descubrió, aunque para su buena suerte, el médico de Yamato, Shin Kido, se detuvo al verla claramente sorprendido de verla allí.

— ¿Mimi? ¿Qué hace—

— Él tenía razón, Superior... Yamato Ishida tenía razón sobre la experimentación...

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que no es cierto! Te dije que no te dejaras contagiar de sus estupideces. —Ella tomó su muñeca y lo condujo hasta el frente del monitor, dejando que la evidencia calara por sus ojos. El médico se sentó en la silla y leyó atentamente, sin decir absolutamente nada hasta llegar al pie de la página. —Tiene que ser una broma... Ellos... Inventaron los síntomas para capturar personas y experimentar con ellos.

— Cuando las personas se dieron cuenta de ello, se sublevaron y acabaron desterrados.

— Ellos nos utilizan. —siguió diciendo Shin aún sin poderse creer lo que acabó de descubrir. Todas las personas que desaparecieron sólo fueron conejillos de indias, simples animales que los grandes científicos al servicio del Estado experimentaban, vaya a saber uno con qué motivos.

— Siempre lo habían hecho... Y lo seguirán haciendo sino—

— ¿Sino qué? —se giró a verla alterado; ella se encogió de hombros consciente de lo que quería decirle con esa pregunta. Ella no podía hacer nada, o eso creía.

Levantó la vista al médico con claro asombro, ganándose la duda del hombre.

— Sé quién puede hacer algo.

* * *

Lo sacaron de su habitación con la excusa de llevarlo a hacerse unos chequeos de seguridad que se traducía como "inicio de los estudios". Su cuerpo ya se encontraba en óptimas condiciones para soportar análisis sin desvaríos en los resultados, así que no deseaban retrasar aún más las pruebas. Iba viendo los focos de techo pasar cuando era trasladado con su camilla por unos enfermeros a una sala que denominaron "sala de examinación" y cuyo nombre ya lo hacía resignarse. La noche anterior lloró en silencio como cuando era niño, cuando pesadillas aterradoras se hacían con su mente rememorando el momento en que sus padres fueron alejados de ellos al tener apenas 6 años. Su hermano era lo único que poseía de su familia y también le fue arrebatado hace doce años. Pensar que le había fallado en aquella ocasión hacía ver a todos los experimentos más inhumanos como lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido en esos años.

Oyó entonces la voz de una mujer, de aquella enfermera, Mimi Tachikawa, dirigiéndose a sus escoltas, informando que ella se encargaría de trasladarlo al mencionado lugar y tras la verificación correspondiente, la camilla fue entregada y conducida por la mujer. Levantó la mirada y vio a Mimi centrándose en el camino con un semblante serio. No dijo nada hasta que se metieron en una cabina de ascensor destinado para empleados y cuando las puertas de éste se cerraron, ella comenzó a cortar las correas que ataban sus muñecas y tobillos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó alarmado, pero ella sólo sonrió mientras continuaba con su labor.

— Necesito hablarte, así que cuando se abran las puertas, finge seguir atado. Necesitarás libertad para correr. —él asintió y de esa manera, cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta de la cabina, ella fue empujando la camilla por un largo pasillo vacío hasta una puerta, que tras verificar que nadie los esté viendo, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la abrió.

La habitación era un cuarto muy descuidado designado como depósito de algunas cosas, estaba oscuro por la falta de iluminación artificial pero resultaba perfecto si quería pasar desapercibida.

— Bien, tenías razón sobre las desapariciones y las pruebas con humanos. —Yamato iba a hablar cuando ella continuó. —Y seguirán haciéndolo si lo permitimos.

— Lo sé. Entiendes por qué me empecinaba en fugarme de aquí, ¿no?

— Sí. Pero no podrás hacerlo sin mi ayuda. —sentenció sonriente, ganándose un suspiro por parte de Yamato.

— Lamentablemente tienes razón, así que habla. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

— Primero quiero liberar a todos los cautivos en éste hospital, personas que puedan correr peligro, empezando contigo. Así que—

— Espera, ¿todos?— el desconcierto inundó la voz de Yamato, alegando un asentimiento de Mimi. —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué quieres involucrarte con algo que podría costarte tu cargo o peor, tu vida?

— Porque quiero ir contigo. —Yamato no disimuló su sorpresa al oírla decir eso, entonces ella descendió los hombros con resignación. —Mi madre también fue puesta en cuarentena por aquella supuesta enfermedad, no volví a saber nada de ella hasta que confirmaron su muerte hace unos quince años. Mi padre fue exiliado tras aquella guerra civil. Mi familia entera se desmoronó y la única manera de sobrevivir era creer y hacer todo lo que me decían. Hasta hace poco, pero —ella concentró su mirada en él como si fuese lo único importante en aquel lugar. —tú desconfiaste y tenías razón. Quiero salir de aquí porque sabía que todo este tiempo no hacía más que mentirme, sólo necesitaba dejar de tener miedo a huir, porque quedarme implicaría nada más que sufrimiento y no sólo el mío... Por favor, Yamato, déjame ir contigo.

Él la observó en silencio, intentando descifrar algún indicio que le pudiese decir que aquello era una trampa, pero la enfermera lo miraba con súplica, con aquella necesidad de ser creída y ayudada porque simplemente no tenía otra salida. Ella, al igual que él, ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. Yamato asintió y ella sonrió agradecida para volver hacia la puerta, seguida por él.

— El Doctor Kido nos aguarda en la sala de incubación, donde el resto de "infectados" se encuentran.

— ¿Él también desea huir? Vaya, eso sí que es divertido.

— Como sea, necesitamos tiempo para convencer a los pacientes de dejar éste lugar. Cuando lo hagamos, debemos ir hasta el subsuelo del Hospital y allí tendremos acceso a las alcantarillas para salir de aquí.

— Creí que la única salida era por la sección de defensa. —ella negó.

— Esa es la única vía accesible y visible. Las alcantarillas son los ductos de desechos que evacuan en una fosa común. Todos los desperdicios humanos y no humanos van por allí, es la zona más peligrosa por la radiación que contiene, así que créeme cuando digo que ni el soldado más valiente querría meterse por ahí.

* * *

Volvieron a burlar al personal del Hospital vistiendo batas blancas y tapabocas, cruzando como si fuesen invisibles delante de sus narices, así que llegaron sin problema alguno hasta donde se encontraba Shin Kido: la habitación de cuarenta destinado para personas que se podrían representar un problema para la estabilidad de la sociedad.

— Superior Shin, ¿están listos? —preguntó Mimi al estar frente al médico, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

— Se niegan a dejar el lugar. No los culpo, no me parece nada motivador andar desafiando a la autoridad como ustedes.

— No han pasado lo que nosotros hemos tenido que pasar. —respondió Yamato sin ganas de bromear. Shin no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con severidad. —Bien, marchémonos. No quiero que nos halle si—

— No. —Los dos hombres centraron su mirada en Mimi, así que ella se dirigió al Ishida. —No podemos abandonarlos. No saben la verdad, yo creo que —

— No puedes obligarlos, Mimi. —habló Shin intentando que la muchacha entendiera que todos decidían sus actos. Ella volvió su vista a Yamato y sus ojos suplicaban.

El Ishida no apartó su vista de ella, ella tenía una fuerza en su mirada que lo impedía. Mimi quería verse libre de aquella tortura pero apostaba a todo lo que conocía que nunca se perdonaría a si misma que otras personas se quedaran donde el sufrimiento estaba camuflado de comodidad y falso bienestar. Suspiró y giró sus pasos para adentrarse hasta las camas que albergaban personas, cada una ocupada en sus asuntos, algunos leyendo, otros estaban observando a su alrededor y otros, durmiendo. Cuando el Ishida se abrió paso a su territorio, todos evocaron sus ojos hasta él, curiosos de ver entrar a un médico o al menos a uno que parecía serlo.

— ¡Todos, escúchenme! Sé que les han estado lavando el cerebro sobre que contrajeron una enfermedad sin precedentes ni razón de ser, pero sepan que todo eso es mentira. —las personas dejaron la calma atrás y comenzaron a hablar, cuestionando sus palabras, temerosos de lo que estaba diciendo. Mimi se acercó hasta él y consciente de la negativa de las personas, comenzó a temerle a sus reacciones.

— ¡El que está mintiendo eres tú! —gritó un hombre mayor desde el fondo de la habitación. —¡El Estado jamás nos mentiría!

— ¡Si, de seguro es un rebelde! ¡Largo de aquí, renegado!

— ¡Esperen, no está mintiendo! —trató de callar Mimi pero las personas estaban descontrolándose cada vez más, armando una revuelta en esa sala.

— Déjalos, sabía que era una mala idea. —Tomó la muñeca de Mimi y jaló de ella hacia la salida cuando algunos hombres quisieron apresarlos para entregarlos.

Cuando dejaron aquella habitación, Shin ya no estaba allí, causando decepción en la Tachikawa al ver que su temor era mayor a su lealtad. Yamato no la dejó pensar demasiado al jalar de ella y echar a correr pues los supuestos enfermos clamaban por la llegada de guardias que apresaran a los rebeldes.

Bajaron a toda prisa por unas escaleras de emergencia hasta que el trayecto se acortó lo suficiente para darse la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento. Yamato se recostó contra la pared, respirando con fuerza, intentando recuperarse de aquella corrida maratónica, pues al estar casi una semana en aquella camilla sin posibilidad de movimiento alguno, se sentía como si empezara a caminar nuevamente, careciendo de la gracia y agilidad anterior. El hombre miró fugazmente a la enfermera y vio a ésta cabizbaja, sentada sobre uno de los escalones, claramente decepcionada por la escena reciente. Él la observó un momento y luego se sentó a su lado, llamando su atención.

— Deja de culpabilizarte de esa manera; has hecho lo que pudiste por salvarlos. Si ellos desean quedarse, es cosa suya.

Ella medito sus palabras, dedicándole entonces una sonrisa triste.

— Lo sé, es sólo que... Yo estuve tan ciega como ellos. Si no te hubiera conocido, de seguro actuaría igual...

— Pero no lo hiciste. —sentenció Yamato casi con fuerza imperiosa, ganándose la sorpresa de la enfermera. —tú ya estabas en el borde a punto de lanzarte al vacío, yo sólo te di un pequeño empujón.

— ¿Es egoísta querer alejarse de todo lo que te hace sufrir y dejar atrás a los demás sólo por salvarte? —nuevamente, la fuerza en los castaños ojos de la mujer calaron con fuerza en él, obligándole a apartar la vista.

— Yo lo llamaría "raciocinio" o "instinto de supervivencia", pero tú, a diferencia mía o del doctor ese, pensaste en los demás antes que en ti misma. Que ellos no vean lo mismo que nosotros, es problema ajeno. No te responsabilices por ello.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse pero él ya no los apartó. Ella sonrió entonces, como la primera vez que la conoció al recuperar la consciencia; se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

— Andando, aún nos queda otro tramo por recorrer.

Él relajó sus hombros y la imitó, comenzando a correr nuevamente hasta el final del tramo de las escaleras, pero cuando estaban por llegar, oyeron el estrepitoso ruido de las suelas de los guardias bajando por las escaleras en búsqueda suya. Eso sólo logró que aceleraran el ritmo y al estar delante de la puerta, Mimi sacó la clave con que se abriría la puerta al subterráneo, sin embargo al cargar la contraseña, la puerta no cedía.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Juro que es la clave correcta! —pero a pesar de sus palabras, la puerta no daba tregua. Yamato intentó también pero sin resultados positivos. —¡Se están acercando!

— ¡Lo sé! Demonios... Es como cuando traté de escapar aquella ocasión. —volvió a intentarlo pero no consiguió cambiar nada. —Alguien cambia la contraseña en el momento que queremos huir... Nos están observando.

Antes de que los guardias dieran con ellos, un zumbido azotó la puerta y ésta se abrió de por sí delante de ellos. Asombrados miraron a la puerta pero no bastó un segundo más para cruzar por ella, separándose de sus captores. Éstos golpeaban la puerta sin conseguir nada más que golpearse a sí mismos, mientras los fugitivos se recuperaban del susto.

— ¿Que acabó de ocurrir? —preguntó Mimi al aire, recibiendo una negativa por parte del Ishida.

— ¡Sigan adelante! —un bramido les llegó desde lo alto, pudiendo observar que en una de las ventanillas de algún piso superior, se encontraba el doctor que creían, les dio la espalda: Shin Kido. Mimi sonrió con emoción al verlo allí, él debió ser quien burló la seguridad para ayudarlos a escapar. —¡Salgan por allí, las cañerías están más adelante!

— ¡Ven con nosotros, Superior! —gritó a todo pulmón Mimi pero el médico sólo le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

— Encuentren a mi hermano, Joe Kido. Logré desperdigar la información que hallamos. ¡Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el Estado colapse!

— ¡Ven, por favor! —volvió a insistir la Tachikawa pero era imposible y Yamato lo sabía, así que dedicándole un asentimiento de cabeza al médico en forma de gratitud, tomó a Mimi de la mano para seguir corriendo. —¡No, espera! ¡Él debe venir con nosotros! ¡Detente, por favor, Yamato!

— Si lo hago, su sacrificio será en vano.

— ¿S...Sacrificio? —pero antes de recibir palabra alguna por parte del hombre, el sonido de un gatillo jalándose, cortó todo ruido y toda distracción. El Ishida no dejó que Mimi se detenga, así que la tomó por la cintura para hacerla avanzar y salir finalmente de allí.

Llegaron hasta las cañerías con desperdicios y siguieron el cauce de aquel río nauseabundo, valiéndose de una diminuta acera que estaba por encima del nivel de agua. El trayecto lo hicieron ambos sumados en el total silencio. Yamato se dio cuenta que seguía sosteniéndole la mano a la enfermera, pero no deshizo el agarre pues podía leer en ella que su mano era el último hilo que la sostenía para no derrumbarse. Shin Kido debió ser un gran amigo de la mujer y perderlo sólo acrecentaba el sentimiento de soledad. Miró al frente y siguió caminando.

No sabían por cuanto tiempo habrían estado caminando, pero parecía una eternidad; sin embargo, todo inicio tenía su final. El rugido del agua corriendo dejaba de oírse dentro de aquel ducto para esparcirse a una salida. Yamato y Mimi se miraron con emoción y entonces echaron a correr hasta el inevitable culmen que los aguardaba a unos metros más adelante. La oscuridad dejó de ser tan densa para ir abriéndose paso una luz cegadora provocada por el sol de la tarde, el mejor atardecer que pudieron haber concebido. Yamato se acercó hasta la orilla y vio que el agua caía como cascada en las profundidades de un vertedero oscuro, contaminado por todas las impurezas recibidas de aquellas aguas, pero a pesar de ello, la libertad estaba allí.

— Hay que saltar. —sentenció el Ishida mirando a Mimi, buscando algún atisbo de duda o arrepentimiento en su rostro, sin embargo, ella asintió, decidida a hacerlo. Ella se ubicó a su lado y apretó con fuerza la mano del hombre. —No sabemos lo que nos espera abajo, así que tratemos de saltar en el medio, en caso de que haya rocas en las orillas que puedan herirnos.

— Mira allá. —Yamato siguió el dedo de Mimi hasta lo que parecía ser el recuerdo de un puente colgante, descansando al otro lado de ellos, pendiendo de una altura considerable gracias a unas ruinas vecinas revestidas en musgos y hongos. —Está lejos, pero creo que es mejor que aventurarse a un pozo sin fondo.

Yamato observó la situación y comparó las opciones. En definitiva, ella tenía razón. Sería menos riesgoso que adentrarse a lo desconocido de aquellas aguas contaminadas con todo tipo de sustancias.

— Debo de estar loco por hacerte caso. —ella rio y jaló de él para retroceder lo suficiente y necesario, ganando velocidad y alcance a la hora de saltar. —Bien... ¿Preparada? —Mimi asintió y tras la cuenta de tres, ambos comenzaron a correr con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas les permitían hasta que el esfuerzo les hirviese en el trayecto.

El salto de fe lo dieron al mismo tiempo y a pesar de la velocidad con que se arrebataron del canal cloacal, su caída pareció ir con suma lentitud. La idea de no lograrlo era un susurro que intentaban ignorar conforme caían, hasta que Yamato tomó parte de las cuerdas que formaba el recuerdo del puente ya caído; en ese momento, vio a Mimi muy lejos de poder conseguirlo y de esa manera, se estiró lo suficiente para tomar la muñeca de la enfermera con su mano libre, salvándola de una caída fatal.

Ella levantó su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas de terror, que fueron reconfortadas al verlo sonreír.

— Dijiste que vendrías conmigo, ¿no? Cumple tu promesa. —Ella comenzó a dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, pero sin dejar de sonreír. —Bien, subamos.

Ayudó a Mimi a tomar la soga por donde él se sujetaba y de esa manera comenzaron a trepar por el puente hasta hacerse con una superficie sólida que casi besaron luego de aquellos segundos de terror. Ambos recostaron su espalda contra el suelo y se mantuvieron de esa forma mirando el cielo degradado entre tonos cálidos y nubes deambulando a paso lento, dejando que sus almas volvieran a su cuerpo.

— Nunca... —habló Mimi con la respiración entrecortada. —nunca creí hacer esto...

— Es curioso... Yo lo soñé por doce años. —Mimi giró su rostro hacia él y tocó su rostro con sus manos. Él cerró los ojos cuando su caricia llegó, claramente consciente de la agradable sensación que le producía su tacto. —Finalmente, somos libres.

— No sabía que estaba cautiva, hasta ahora. —pronunció Mimi con emoción. La mujer se reincorporó para observar a su alrededor para después posar su vista en Yamato. Él la imitó y fue estudiando su entorno, cerciorándose que la presencia de árboles era nula, lo único que existía sobre la tierra era un suelo seco y sin vida, a lo lejos se leía el contorno de edificios deteriorados y una civilización habitada solamente por escombros, deshechos y olvido.

_**Losing my reasons, no lies to believe in **_

_**Left the obscure to the means of escape **_

_**Core has been shaking, there's no more pain to break me **_

_**Time has commenced and I long to awake **_

Al ver aquel desmotivador panorama, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de su madre y de la canción que cantaba cuando los arropaba por la noche a su hermano y a él, una canción de cuna que se la repetía a sí mismo desde que se separó de él, como si fuese una promesa, una en donde la pesadilla vivida acabaría por fin.

_**When you think there's no way out **_

_**Leave everything behind **_

_**You can live your life anew **_

Miró a sus espaldas y vio la figura de la ciudad próspera y de gran esplendor que dejaron atrás, donde uno claramente desearía vivir; y aunque comparase ambas realidades —una ciudad llena de avances y falsa prosperidad con un sitio inhóspito y olvidado—, él no cambiaría absolutamente nada por la libertad que sentía al estar en aquel reino de deterioro total.

_**What I left behind **_

_**Another night of weary dreams **_

_**What's been left behind? **_

_**Another time where days of late are far away **_

_**Far away **_

— Busquemos a nuestras familias... —la voz de Mimi lo trajo a la realidad y asintiendo a sus palabras, comenzó a caminar a su lado en dirección a los edificios destruidos y en busca de la libertad que sólo consiguió al dejar atrás todo lo que conocía y todo lo que alguna vez llegó a ser, porque él ya no lo necesitaba; de ahora en más, las cosas cambiarían y él lo haría con ellas.

_**Dark days behind me **_

_**Won't ever break me now **_

Mimi volvió a tomar su mano y Yamato entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus rostros. Por más que hayan pasado poco tiempo juntos, él se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca, ahora más que nunca. No sabían lo que les estaba deparando el camino hasta aquella ciudad abandonada de Dios, pero daba por sentado que no descansarían hasta hallar a sus seres queridos y rescatar a todas las personas que en la ciudad vivían; tenían la esperanza de que la verdad sería devuelta al pueblo manipulado por el Estado con la muerte del Doctor Shin Kido, pues no podrían enmascarar un asesinato como aquel en un lugar público. Su muerte no sería en vano y tampoco olvidada. _Encuentren a mi hermano_ había pedido y así lo harían, no descansarán hasta hacerlo.

No, ya no importaba lo que encuentren más adelante, los miedos dejaron de ser un impedimento al cruzar la línea que los alejaba de la ciudad. Ellos seguirían escapando de las ataduras hasta verse completamente libres.

* * *

.

**Notas Finales: **

_**La canción mencionada al final del fic es "Delirium" de Epica :3**_

**Espero que les haya gustado. Como les mencioné, es mi primera vez escribiendo una temática de ésta índole. Espero sus comentarios al respecto!**

**Me despido deseándoles una bonita jornada! Besos!~**

**P.D.1: Lamento la demora con mi otro fic, lo subiré enseguida! TAT**

**P.D.2: Lamento no haber respondido los comentarios en mi otro one—shot, lo haré también! xDDD**


	2. Falsa Libertad

**¡Hola, hola! En vista de que el primer capítulo trajo una aceptación en los lectores que se pasaron por aquí, he traído una segunda parte y si Dios quiere, próximamente, tendremos una tercera :D**

**Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que se pasaron por aquí a leerse ésta creación mía y principalmente, a quienes se tomaron la delicadeza de dejarme un review x3 así quiero agradecer tambien a mi querida Beta, Kai Masamune por corregirme y brindarme su apoyo incondicional 0**

**Éste capítulo también se adapta a la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8, "Las dos caras de la moneda", donde el tema a tratar es el reto propuesto por Hikari Caelum: "**_**Cómo una misma situación, objeto, comida o persona... puede ser dulce para alguien y amarga para otro. El contraste de que dos personas vean de forma tan diferente una misma cosa.**_**"**

**Expuesto el tema, cabe mencionar que el contraste entre los distintos puntos de vista se centra en el concepto de la "libertad".**

**Con dicho tema aclarado, y sin otra cosa más que mencionar, les Pruebamea que tengan una buena lectura.**

.

Cuando el sol salía y llenaba los confines de la tierra, debían buscar alguna forma de refugiarse, pues lo que ocultaban en la gran ciudad era el deterioro natural que sufría la tierra y que quedaba censurada tras los muros. Mimi tomó la pequeña botella de agua de cactus que lograron conseguir antes de avanzar demasiado por el desértico terreno en busca de más personas; miró a su alrededor y conforme más apreciaba la casona arruinada y deshecha donde se refugiaban, menos gracia la hacía el permanecer en aquel lugar. Volvió a observar por la ventana cercana a ella y recordó las palabras de Yamato sobre lo peligroso que podría ser para ambos andar bajo los rayos del sol sin una protección certera, ya que la única forma que tenían para andar tranquilamente durante el día por la ciudad era porque ésta contaba con una protección adecuada y por ende, no era nada dañino el exponerse de día; sin embargo, ya no estaban en la ciudad y los privilegios como protecciones solares o suministros de agua o luz, se acabaron cuando pusieron un pie fuera de ésta. Cuando mordieron la mano que los "alimentaba".

\- Debemos seguir avanzando. -la voz del Ishida la trajo de regreso a la realidad, volviéndose hacia él, hallándolo con una bolsa de tela que iba envolviendo los suministros hallados en aquel lugar. Sólo comida no perecedera es lo que pudieron surtirse y aunque no era demasiado, les servirá para unos días más; para entonces, debían hallarse ya en la ciudad en ruinas que veían en el horizonte.

Vio al hombre cabecear un poco a causa del cansancio, recordando que no había dormido en forma desde que dejaron atrás a la Ciudad, como que tampoco había estado comiendo bien porque prefería dejar que ella se alimente mejor. Observó la botella que tenía entre sus manos y apretó su cuerpo con cierta fuerza, entonces se puso en pie para ir hasta él y arrebatarle un frasco de arroz.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Salvandote. -respondió ella y tomó el cuchillo que hallaron en la alacena para abrir la lata. -no sé como esperas llegar a la ciudad si no has estado alimentándote ni durmiendo en forma.

\- ¿De que estás...?

Pero antes de lograr articular palabra, Mimi le dirigió una mirada realmente molesta que lo hizo cerrar la boca. Finalmente le dio la espalda y comenzó a preparar un platillo improvisado, encendiendo una pequeña fogata con unas piedras que, Yamato le había enseñado a usar al llegar allí.

\- Sé que estás ansioso por llegar y hallar a tu hermano, pero no puedes simplemente deteriorarte a ti mismo como lo has estado haciendo desde que llegamos.

\- No me sermonees, sólo trato de hacer las cosas más fáciles. -habló acercándose a ella y sentándose enfrente.

\- ¿Más fáciles para quién? ¿Para ti? -la enfermera levantó la voz y su mirada castaña se encontró con la azulina del hombre. Ella en verdad estaba molesta. -No sé cuál es tu idea de "bienestar" pero lo único que lograrás es matarte si sigues así... -la chica dejó de revolver la lata de arroz para centrarse en el interior de éste. -Dijiste que estábamos juntos en ésto.

\- Lo estamos, Mimi.

\- Pues entonces deja de querer alejarte de mí.-por primera vez, ella lo miró y él vio sufrimiento en sus ojos. Él bajó la mirada, tenía razón, sólo estaba pensando en él pero eso sólo conseguiría distanciarlos de una manera mucho más definitiva. -No quiero volver a quedarme sola... -Yamato la miró al oír su voz quebrada y entonces comprobó que las lágrimas estaban amenazando con desbordar sus ojos.

Ya no dijo nada, sólo tomó el cuchillo con que Mimi estuvo revolviendo el arroz y él continuó el trabajo. Cuando se sirbieron la comida, el sol aún estaba fuerte como para aventurarse a sus confines, entonces, Mimi le pidió que se acostara a descansar unas horas, recomponiendo las horas de sueño que le faltaban. Accedió finalmente y fue a recostarse en una esquina mientras la veía juntando las cosas. Le gustaba observarla, tenía mucha gracia en sus movimientos y era muy delicada en todo lo que hacía. Mimi lo miró entonces, quizá percatandose de que la estaba observando y fue cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa, una que le recordaba que no estaba sólo.

\- Ven aquí. -llamó él. -tú también debes descansar.

La muchacha se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió para así dejar las cosas como estaban e ir junto a él. Desde que llegaron a aquel lugar, tuvieron que dormir juntos pues, de la misma manera que los días eran sumamente calurosos y agotadores, las noches eran, en su mayoría, heladas y desoladas; de ésa manera, hallaban calor con el cuerpo del otro, pero no pasaba de allí.

Mimi se acostó a su lado, de tal forma que ambos rostros queden enfrentados y una ligera separación los aguardara. Yamato en cambio, tomó su mano y la acercó más a él, de ésa manera, ocultó su rostro en el espacio que hay entre su cuello y hombro, haciéndola ahogar un ligero suspiro, ya que el aliento del hombre acariciaba su piel, enviándole descargas por todo su cuerpo.

\- Aún no es de noche... -habló Mimi entrecortadamente, oyéndolo bufar sutilmente contra su piel y logrando que su propio sonrojo aunentara aún más.

\- No sé tú, pero yo tengo frío. -y entonces fue ella quien rió por lo bajo. Estuvieron en silencio un momento hasta que él volvió a hablar. -No volverás a estar sola... Lo juro.

.

Llegando a la ciudad, muchas expectativas afloraron en cada uno; siendo una de ellas hallar a sus seres queridos, sanos y salvos, incluso creando una sociedad productiva e independiente que haya substido por aquellos doce años de manera eficaz. Pero toda fantasía fue apagándose conforme la ciudad crecía sobre ellos, fijándose que el daño palpable en ésta era mucho mayor a lo que la lejanía llegó a mostrarles. La desolación era un hecho, así que lo primero que se les ocurrió fue evocar los nombres de conocidos, dar con su ubicación y mostrarse pacíficos; sin embargo, fueron respondidos por el simple y torturador silencio. Recorrieron un buen tiempo, deambulando como almas en pena en busca de respuestas, de una señal certera que su búsqueda no haya sido en vano. Cuando las dos horas se cumplieron, Mimi cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, desanimada a continuar. Era verdad que descansaron lo suficiente y que al ser de noche, su exposición no iba a ser dañina; pero el no ver resultados era desesperante.

\- Vamos, aún no acaba. -alentó Matt junto a ella, tendiendole una mano. -Sabiamos que encontrarlos no sería sencillo.

\- Lo sé... -respondió y aceptó el ser ayudada por él, volviendo a retomar la marcha de sus pies por una media hora más en que la única solución aparente era el ingresar a los edificios ruinosos.

\- Será mejor que sólo vaya yo. -anunció Yamato al ver el estado de los lugares y por más que Mimi no estuvo de acuerdo en separarse, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

Sus rumbos fueron opuestos para ganar más terreno sin gastar demasiado tiempo, entonces él avanzó hacia el norte, dejandola a ella dirigirse hacia el sur. La oscuridad reinante era absoluta, pero pudieron hacerle frente con antorchas que les permitía ver lo suficiente. Con una botella de agua que contaban cada uno, se separaron bajo la condición de regresar pasado una hora al mismo punto, el cual marcaron con sabia de árboles.

Yamato avanzó lo suficiente y observó nada más que ruinas, pero algo llamó su atención, un edificio en particular cuyo vidrio roto tenia rastro de sangre. Se aproximó hasta él y tocó la superficie de ésta. La sorpresa se hizo grande al ver que el líquido rojizo estaba fresco, dándole la pista de que habían estado rondando personas por aquel lugar y no fue hace mucho. Pero su satisfacción no duró demasiado pues un grito desgarrador tomó posesión de las esquinas, ingresando como un frío indescriptible por su cuerpo al percatarse que aquella voz era de Mimi.

No hizo falta pensar demasiado para lanzarse hacia la dirección en la que provenía la voz, diciéndose que fue un completo idiota al sugerir separarse. A diferencia de él, Mimi no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre defensa personal o de como hacerle frente a una situación riesgosa, que era peor; y por más rápido que corriese, las peores ideas se le aglomeraron en la cabeza. Aproximándose hasta el punto más cercano al cual oyó su grito, vio el pedazo de madera que utilizaba como antorcha, ahora apagada. Levantó la mirada y observó a su alrededor, algún lugar que le dijera por donde había ido y viendo que el palo se hallaba próximo a una tienda deshecha, no pensó mucho para ingresar a él.

\- ¡Mimi! -bramó con fuerza pero no sirvió de nada, ya que la quietud era un hecho tangible en aquel sitio. Volvió a gritar su nombre y entonces una puerta a la lejanía se abrió. Fruncio el ceño y no tuvo más opcion que ir hacia ella, aventurarse a lo desconocido por hallarla.

Al cruzar la puerta vio a la lejanía un ente luminoso que lo hizo ir hacia él y fue cuando la figura de Mimi se delineo delante suyo, aunque su alivio no conoció salida pues la enfermera era presa de un gigantesco cuchillo carnicero amenazando con cortarle el cuello, siendo empuñado por un hombre moreno, poseedor de un pañuelo cubriendo la parte inferior del rostro, dejando a la vista nada más que sus ojos oscuros.

\- ¡Déjala ir, maldita sea!

\- Mira nada más... -habló el desconocido que poseía el cuchillo. -¿No se parece a ti?

Viendo que sus palabras no eran dirigidas hacia él, volteó a ver a sus espaldas, pero poco pudo observar pues un gran golpe fue asentado contra su cabeza, prohibiéndole de mayor vista que la del suelo. Su cuerpo cayó como cual saco de papas con el grito de Mimi al verlo siendo herido de esa manera.

Yamato fue perdiendo el conocimiento pero antes pudo ver un par de pies enfrentándolo. No pudo subir demasiado la mirada, aunque la voz de aquella persona llegó a él.

\- La apariencia es lo único que tenemos en común. -y eso fue lo último que llegó a capturar antes de desfallecer.

.

Mimi trataba de zafarse del agarre que las sogas, en su muñeca, ejercían pero sin lograr más que enrojecer su piel. Pegó un gruñido impotente para luego dejar de luchar por un momento; aquel fue su itinerario durante todo el tiempo que duró su cautiverio y pudiendo suponer un número, diría que estuvieron allí como seis horas más o menos. Miró a su alrededor, estaba sola en un cuarto deteriorado, donde la humedad causó estragos y el tiempo no ayudó en nada. Exhaló un suspiro para bajar la mirada y pensar en todo lo que vivió, en su familia, en su trabajo, en sus amigos y en él, la razón por la que el espejismo de una libertad condicionada se haya roto para enseñarle lo que era en realidad su vida y la verdadera libertad. Con ojos cerrados, sonrió al recordarlo y sufría por desear su cercanía en esos momentos, de sentir su calor donde el frío era lo único que la envolvía en ese lugar.

Aquellos sujetos la capturaron cuando se alejó de Yamato, derribándola en el suelo y apagando la luz de su antorcha, la apresaron y metieron en aquella casona donde uno de ellos, precisamente el que la tomó desprevenida, colocó sobre su cuello el filo de un cuchillo carnicero, dejando que toda movilidad en ella se anulara. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Matt viniese a buscarla, pero no era nada positivo pues sabía que ella era el cebo para capturarlos. La desesperación de caer por aquel acantilado cuando se fugaron de la gran ciudad no tenía comparación con lo que sintió al ver como el cuerpo de Matt caía al suelo tras haber recibido un tremendo golpe contra la cabeza de un chico larguirucho y, al igual que su opresor, llevaba un pañuelo ocultando su identidad, salvo la bravura de unos ojos celestes y el cabello rubio y cargado de una capa de polvo de escombros.

Luego de eso, la encerraron en aquella habitación, alejándola de Yamato y por más gritos que pegara, nadie le dio la mayor importancia. Oyó al rubio decir que llevaran al "traidor" a la sala principal para un interrogatorio, pero no entendía por qué se refería de esa manera al Ishida si era la primera vez que estaban pisando aquel sitio. Entonces, a su mente llegó la conversación que tuvo con él, cuando le había dicho que su hermano y mejor amigo habían sido desterrados de la ciudad.

No pudo inmiscuirse demasiado entre sus memorias, pues la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando la figura robusta del dueño del cuchillo de cocina; ésta vez, ya no había impedimento alguno que ocultara su identidad, fijándose que una cicatriz surcaba desde su labio inferior al mentón, pero lo resaltante no era sólo aquella marca permanente, sino la fuerza que expresaban sus ojos marrones, mirándola con detenimiento.

\- ¡¿Dónde se llevaron a Yamato?! -bramó al verlo, volviendo a estironearse para intentar librarse de sus ataduras sin conseguir un resultado diferente.

Lo vio sonreír de costado y avanzó hacia ella sin dar motivos a detener su marcha, se acercó lo suficiente a observarla mejor.

\- Es gracioso como quieres imponerte a pesar de que estás en desventaja, mujer. -habló con clara señal de mofa en su voz.

No dijo nada más porque él tenía razón, sólo bajó la mirada y rogó porque las lágrimas no se corrieran por su rostro. Lo último que deseaba era enseñarle debilidad.

\- Si le hacen daño...

\- ¿Tu qué? -preguntó de mala gana el hombre, levantando el mentón de la enfermera, encontrándose nuevamente con sus ojos oscuros. -¿Gritaras hasta quedarte sin voz?

\- Pruebame. -retó ella, endureciendo la mirada. Él no dijo nada, sólo sostuvo sus ojos en ella.

La soltó entonces y la miró de arriba a abajo, estudiándola. Se sintió intimidada pero no lo demostró.

\- No eres más que una charlatana. -sentenció y se giró para volver a dirigirse hacia la entrada. -Tu novio está siendo interrogado en éstos momentos, así que dependiendo de como responda-

\- ¡Les diré todo lo que sé si lo dejan libre! -Lo interrumpió entonces, y por primera vez vio una expresión diferente en el hombre. Éste volvió a acercarse a ella con cautela, así que Mimi volvió a repetirlo. -Díganme qué están buscando y los ayudaré.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te diremos algo?

\- Porque si su intención es entrar... Yo sé cómo y por dónde hacerlo.

.

Su consciencia fue regresando tras el incesante golpe en el rostro, que cuando abrió los ojos se percató que el actor de su abuso físico era una gotera en el techo. Trató de reincorporarse pero sólo pudo cansarse en el intento, pues sus manos y pies yacían presos por sogas que impedían cualquier tipo de movimiento. Se movió un poco para alejarse de la gotera y entonces se percató de lo que lo envolvía: una habitación oscura y denigrante que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. La ruina era algo palpable en esos momentos, así que estaba tan concentrado en detalles superfluos que no se percató de la figura ubicada en la esquina a la cuál él daba la espalda, solo cuando oyó su voz, se percató de que no se hallaba sólo.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Se precipitó tanto a mirar a sus espaldas cuando lo oyó que pudo sentir un tirón en el cuello debido al movimiento tan brusco que acabó haciendo. El dolor pasó a segundo plano cuando la identidad de su acompañante ya no era un anonimato. Con ojos abiertos, como platos a causa de la sorpresa, no podía aún acreditar lo que veía.

\- T...Tk...

Lo vio sonreír de costado con un aire superior tan ajeno a la personalidad que tenía grabado de su hermano menor.

\- Hace doce años que no me llamaban así. -su hermano se encontraba sentado sobre una butaca de madera de la cual se levantó para imponerse ante su mayor, pero sin recibir como respuesta algún indicio defensivo o de miedo. -Ahora soy Takeru, te pediré que me llames de esa manera.

\- Como sea... -respondió Yamato. -¿Cómo es que mi hermano menor ahora es el líder de una pandilla de refugiados violentos? Tu odiabas la violencia pero lo primero que haces es atacar a aquella mujer y noquearme a mí.

\- Para empezar -avanzó hacia él con los ojos fijos en los suyos, donde la cólera los teñía. -lo único que nos une, lastimosamente, es la sangre; pero no te confíes demasiado como para dirigirte a mí como mi hermano mayor; no después de haberme abandonado sólo por protegerte, cobarde.

\- ¡No te abandoné! ¡Lo tuyo era un suicidio sin sentido! -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con un feroz golpe propinado por el pie de Tk a la mandíbula de su rehén, dejándolo postrado contra el suelo; al reincorporarse, vio pequeñas gotas de sangre figurar en el suelo y entonces lo afirmó: aquel ya no era Tk.

\- Trata de mentirme nuevamente y te haré tragar esa butaca. -amenazó y entonces supo que el recuerdo de su pequeño hermano menor, el tímido y amable niño del pasado era sólo eso, un recuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué no me mataron? -inquirió tras un momento de silencio. Al oírlo, Tk volvió a retroceder unos pasos.

\- Es una buena pregunta... Pero no necesitas saberlo; eres un traidor para todos los que conformamos la resistencia, lo más lógico es eliminarte, pero podemos sacarte utilidad.

\- Pierdes el tiempo, yo no...

\- Dije que si volvías a mentirme te lo haré pagar. Trabajabas para el departamento de inteligencia del Estado, es ridículo que trates de negar que no sabes cómo funciona el sistema de la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué tratas de conseguir? ¿Qué buscas?

\- ¿No es obvio? -sonrió de costado, mirándolo con autosuficiencia. -Libertad. Las personas viven bajo el yugo de una ciudad cínica y deben ser despertados.

\- No te contradeciré, tienes razón; yo era uno de ellos... Y lo lamento. Fui un cobarde en su momento. -Takeru lo miraba en silencio, sin interrumpirlo y eso era suficiente. Yamato bajó la mirada, sin oponerse a nada, ni siquiera a la fuerza de las sogas, continuó hablando. -No hubo día que no halla lamentado el dejarte a un lado, pero no estoy seguro que estés comprendiendo el verdadero significado de la libertad.

Tk fruncio el ceño molesto.

\- No esperaba que lo entendieras, porque has vivido lo suficiente en aquella ciudad que no reconoces lo negro de lo blanco. Salvaremos a las personas de ellas mismas y si eso significa destruir hasta el último ladrillo que compone la ciudad, pues lo haremos. Lo destruiremos hasta los cimientos.

Antes de que el Ishida pudiera decir algo, contraiar a las palabras de su hermano, la puerta sonó con unos golpes que lograron volcar la atención de ambos a ésta. Tras permitir el ingreso, la puerta fue abierta con la imagen de dos figuras, siendo una de ellas la de Mimi. Cuando ambos se reconocieron, la Tachikawa se soltó del agarre de su captor para dirigirse hasta Matt y abrazarse a su cuello, ocultando su rostro en el espacio que había entre su cuello y hombro, el mismo lugar donde a él le gustaba descansar la cabeza.

\- ¡El trato sólo era verlo! -bramó su centinela ante la escena, pero fue silenciado por otro que venía detrás suyo. Al tener su atención, el rubio inquirió saber de qué iba todo eso.

\- La chica conoce los atajos y entradas a la ciudad; dijo que se aliaría a nosotros bajo la condición de no hacerle nada a Matt. -respondió quién hizo callar al primero, parecía mucho mayor a éstos dos, quizá la misma edad de Matt.

Tk iba a decir algo, pero la voz de Mimi resono con fuerza, por primera vez levantando la mirada hacia él.

\- Puedo serles de muchísima más ayuda de lo que ustedes creen; y de esa misma manera, lamentaran no hacerme caso.

\- Ey... -Matt temió por la seguridad de su compañera al decir esas palabras sin rastro alguno de remordimiento o miedo a lo que podría suceder, pero fue cuando Tk se acercó hacia ellos y por más que Matt intentó, inútilmente, hacerle frente a su hermano, éste lo apartó sin problema alguno y así tomar por el brazo a la enfermera, levantándola del suelo.

\- ¿De verdad estás amenazando en tu posición, mujer?

\- Lo vino haciendo desde que la capturamos. -respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres morenos.

\- No es muy lista. -habló Matt desde el suelo, recibiendo protestas por parte de la mujer aunque no las prestó atención. -No le presten atención, es sólo...

\- Vaya, Yamato rogando por la vida de alguien que no es él mismo. -la admiración vino por parte del mayor, y fue cuando el Ishida se percató realmente de su identidad, sorprendiéndose.

\- Taichi...

\- ¿No es adorable el reencuentro entre tu hermano y tu mejor amigo? -Preguntó Taichi con cinismo en su voz. -¿Los mismos a quienes has traicionado? Realmente me emociona saber que la moneda se dio la vuelta.

\- Irónico... -respondió Matt cabizbajo. -Pero no miento al decirles que aquella mujer no les servirá de nada, sólo dice estupideces.

\- ¡Ey! -volvió a reclamar la mencionada.

\- De hecho, yo la creo. -habló Tai a Takeru. -Davis, muéstrales el mapa.

El de cabello carmesí y tez morena les enseñó un mapa que sacó de su bolsillo, desdoblándolo frente al rubio, quien aún sostenía a Mimi del brazo.

\- Mira... -habló Taichi. -La mujer me mostró por donde escaparon de la ciudad, porque que yo recuerde, así como nadie entra, nadie sale, pero ellos están aquí... -señaló el punto de las alcantarillas en el mapa.

\- Corroboré la información y es precisamente donde Izzy encontró un punto ciego sin confirmación. Ahora lo confirmamos. -Finalizó Davis.

Tk se mantuvo en silencio observando lo que le estaban diciendo, bajo la atenta mirada de Mimi; la chica se removió un poco y habló entonces.

\- Así como aquel lugar es un punto ciego, hay otros dos más que están bajo ignorancia de las personas.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -inquirió Takeru.

\- Porque era una enfermera del Hospital Central; hice muchas expediciones en búsqueda de hierbas medicinales que crecían en los alrededores, fuera de los muros. -Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido con ésta declaración y Mimi bajó la mirada apenada. -Nadie sabe de ésto, pero los médicos necesitaban hallar componentes naturales para crear los sueros y antídotos para los distintos tipos de enfermedades que nacían. Ahora sé que sólo nos utilizaron para conseguir aportes a sus experimentos. Muchas personas fueron asesinadas bajo la excusa de ser un avance en la medicina actual y futura, pero quiero cambiar eso... Quiero librar a la ciudad de sus pecados, lo mismo que ustedes desean.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos, todos observando a la mujer, que pasado un momento, ya no supo qué decir para ser creída. Entonces Tk la soltó, empujándola contra Yamato, cayendo de rodillas junto a él. Ambos cautivos miraron a sus opresores con ojos expectantes, curiosos por saber qué les depararía de ahora en adelante. Entonces habló Takeru.

\- Les daremos quince minutos para que se despidan, luego Davis te llevará al frente con nosotros, mujer. -Tk comenzó a caminar hacia la salida junto con Tai, pero la voz de Mimi volvió a oírse.

\- ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?

Él los miró un momento en silencio, estudiando la expresión de Mimi. Frunció el ceño y luego preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Confundida, pensó en su respuesta un segundo para responder.

\- Mimi Tachikawa.

Una mirada compartida entre Tk y Taichi alarmó a los presos, pero sólo una orden resonó en la sala hacia Davis.

\- Vigílalos.

.

\- No te pedí que lo hicieras... -la dura voz de Matt caló con fuerza en ella cuando Takeru se marchó. Davis se encogió de hombros para salir también, dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban.

\- Ellos te...

\- Pues no te concierne. -sentenció molesto haciéndola retroceder un paso por la sorpresa que le provocó. -Te utilizarán para luego dejarte como si nada. ¡No tenías por qué hacerlo! Maldita sea...

Mimi guardó silencio al bajar la mirada, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero a ella llegó el recuerdo del Doctor Kido y del enorme sacrificio realizado para salvarlos. Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, cerrando los puños de igual manera.

\- Pues no sólo se trata de ti. -lo miró a los ojos con determinación. -Dejé atrás a muchas personas que necesitan ser salvadas y no pienso dejarlo así. Odiame si quieres, pero estoy con tu hermano en ésto. Necesitamos liberar a la ciudad.

\- ¿Y si te están engañando?

Mimi suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Peor es no hacer nada. -entonces le dio la espalda y fue hasta la puerta para golpearla.

Davis la abrió y sin mirar atrás, Mimi salió de la habitación sumiéndola en un total y rotundo silencio, hasta la gotera del techo se había detenido. Yamato se dejó caer en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

.

\- ...Ésta salida se encuentra con el suministro de agua de la ciudad,- iba explicando Mimi conforme fue señalando en el mapa que Davis les proveyo. -Mientras que en la otra, están los cuarteles de seguridad. En mi opinión, la vía más segura es por donde Yamato y yo salimos: las alcantarillas.

Todos se mantenían callados al oír a la enfermera, pero cuando finalizó, las miradas se volcaron como agua hacia Tai. El moreno miraba detenidamente a la mujer y al notarlo, ella bajó la mirada apenada; el hombre poseía unos ojos penetrantes que la hacían vacilar, pero no había comparación con la fuerza que evocaba el Ishida con sus orbes azules.

\- Necesitamos entrar, y sabemos como hacerlo; sin embargo -la voz potente de Tai resonaba con fuerza por toda la habitación, llegando a cada persona metida dentro de aquella habitación, tan desastrosa como todas las que llegó a observar desde que llegó a aquel lugar. -no tenemos claro qué haremos una vez dentro y la mujer nos ha dado una buena orientación. -ante la afirmación de los miembros, Taichi sacó una daga de su cinturón y lo lanzó directamente hacia la mesa donde descansaba el mapa, precisamente en la salida que daba al suministro de agua. Mimi retrocedió un paso, asustada por la acción del hombre, pero nadie se percató al estar vociferando en afirmaciones con la decisión del líder.

\- ¿Qué planean hacer? -quiso saber Mimi, siendo respondida por una sonrisa por parte de Tai en compañía de Tk.

\- ¿No es obvio? Cortaremos su suministro de agua y energía. -habló Tai. -Los debilitaremos desde adentro para destruirlos, como una enfermedad; de ésa manera, los libraremos de ellos mismos.

Mimi tragó saliva con dificultad ante la idea que tenían en mente. Se removió un poco y por más que se dijera que debía guardar silencio, que su vida aún corría peligro igual que la de Yamato, no podía dejar de pensar en los sentenciados a cuarentena, quienes en cualquier momento podrían ser asesinados bajo experimentación que ellos desconocían.

\- ¿Algo más que quieras aportar, mujer? -abrió los ojos cuando la voz de Takeru sonó en toda la habitación, consiguiendo que toda la atención fuese puesta sobre ella.

\- Yo... -tragó saliva nuevamente, haciéndose cada vez más difícil el lograrlo. Apretó con fuerza sus dedos y suspiró. -Considero que se están enfocando mal cuando buscan a un enemigo. El verdadero problema es el Estado, no la ciudad entera. -No vio cambio alguno en la expresión de los presentes, así que continuó hablando. -Yo he visto el sufrimiento de las personas cuando sus familiares acaban sentenciados a cuarentena y creo que estarían dispuestos a hacer algo, si supieran la verdad... "La verdad los hará libres".

Las miradas se centraron entonces en el líder, quien se mantenía observando a Mimi. Dejó su reposo para descruzarse los brazos y avanzar hacia la mesa central, posando sus manos sobre ésta.

\- Todos, fuera. Debo hablar con ella a solas. -no necesitaron otra invitación más que su potente voz para que todos, incluyendo a Tk, salieran del cuarto. Cuando estuvieron solos los dos, Tai le hizo un ademán para que se sentara en alguna silla, pero ella negó con la cabeza; no le insistió más. -Espero que seas consciente de tu posición en éste lugar. Por más que estés aquí, sigues siendo una prisionera.

\- Lo sé, pero... ¡Pero ustedes quieren condenar a personas inocentes!

\- ¡¿Inocentes?! -Avanzó hacia ella, rodeando a la mesa que los separaba. Mimi retrocedió, pero la pared la detuvo en su intento. -¡¿Llamas inocentes a quienes nos sentenciaron a vivir en el exilio?! ¡¿A quienes vieron morir a nuestras familias sin hacer nada por impedirlo?!

\- ¡Ellos no son conscientes de lo que está pasando! -gritó a su vez, haciéndolo retroceder ahora a Taichi. Viéndolo, dejó de exasperarse para mirarlo con súplica. -No hagas lo mismo que hacen ellos... Si quieres liberar a la ciudad, primero libera el odio que les oprime.

\- No seas idiota... Me pides que sea un cobarde. -iba a darle la espalda, pero Mimi lo tomó del brazo para impedírselo. La miró y el hombre bajó su guardia.

\- Hay muchas maneras de demostrar valentía, pero lo que ustedes planean hacer, no les demostrará otra cosa más que debilidad.

Tai la observó con notoria sorpresa, pero bajó la mirada al suelo. Aquello llamó la atención de Mimi y más cuando Tai se alejó de ella para ir a sentarse en una de las sillas.

\- Tu padre me había dicho esas mismas palabras...

\- ¿M...Mi...? -la enfermera se acercó hasta él ante su mención, recordándose que su padre también fue un exiliado y que precisamente por él había decidido dejar lo que conocía por explorar lo desconocido. -¿Conoces a...? ¡¿Dónde está?!

Taichi la miraba a los ojos y cuando él se acercó a ella para dirigir su mano al rostro de la enfermera, limpiándolo, supo que estaba llorando. Se alejó del líder para secarse las lágrimas y tratar de contener su llanto.

\- ¿Dónde...?

\- Murió antes de levantar éste campamento. -Mimi se volteó a verlo con ojos rojos del llanto; descubrir que tu padre, alejado de ti por más de doce años, había fallecido sin poder llorar su marcha, la hizo sentirse al borde del abismo. Sus piernas le fallaron y caería al suelo de no ser porque Tai la sostuvo antes de tocar tierra.

\- ¿C...Cómo murió? -preguntó una vez, Tai la hizo sentarse en la silla que anteriormente le pertenecía. El líder bajó la mirada y se puso de pie para alejarse de ella. -Por favor... Dímelo.

-... -la miró por sobre el hombro y respondió. -Se sacrificó por salvarme la vida. Y es por eso que debo vengarlo.

.

Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad de la habitación, como su cuerpo al dolor de las sogas aprisionándolo. Recordó su estadía forzada en el Hospital Central y rememoró la primera vez que vio a Mimi; sentada, leyendo un libro de tapa marrón, con su cabellera recogida en un moño que la hacía lucir más recia de lo que era. Sonrió inevitablemente ante su memoria. En esos momentos, o mejor dicho, desde que se separaron, Matt deseaba tenerla cerca, le preocupaba su bienestar al igual que ella la suya. Ella sólo pensó en protegerlo y él la despreció, se sentía un idiota, pero no quería que su inocencia fuese maltratada ante el odio que corrompió tanto a su hermano como a su mejor amigo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante unos golpes en la puerta, unos golpes con un compás discontinuo. Frunció el ceño al tratar de entenderlo y fue cuando reconoció a la clave Morse en él. Volvieron a golpear y prestó atención para comprender qué buscaba decirle: "Dos Bandos. Golpe ciudad. Crepúsculo. Mujer Guía. Mala Información."

\- ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Quién eres?

Silencio fue su respuesta, hasta que los golpes regresaron.

"Dos Bandos". Pero el silencio regresó y Yamato tenía más preguntas que respuestas. Golpeó su frente contra la dureza de la pared, intentando darle comprensión a esas palabras. Las fue repitiendo en su cabeza en el mismo orden, donde "dos bandos" parecía ser la clave. _¿Dos bandos? ¿Dónde...? _y el susurro de una idea apareció. _Aquí. En la propia resistencia existenten dos bandos..._

Su sorpresa fue acallada ante pisadas aproximándose hacia él; expectante, no despegó la vista de la puerta de madera rajada, dejando que algunas sirvieran como filtro a la luz exterior. Oyó sollozos y entonces determinó que no se trataba sólo de una persona. Mimi pensó y al abrise la puerta, la metieron dentro, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Él no esperó a que el centinela se marchara para acercarse a ella a ver cómo estaba, agradecido porque las sogas dejaron de aprisionarle sus tobillos. Al verla, la desesperación lo embargó, pues traía su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y la mirada gacha. Furibundo, alzó la vista hacia el guardia y su sorpresa pudo más que sus emociones al ver a un hombre alto, cabello azabache y lentes, observándolos. Su mirada silenciosa le recordó al Doctor Kido y entonces su mente hizo contacto con el último deseo del médico: "Encuentren a mi hermano, Joe Kido..."

\- Joe... -susurró Matt, como temiendo estar equivocado, pero la prueba irrefutable era la semejanza hallada en el hombre.

\- Mi hermano los ayudó a escapar... -habló el hombre, igual de bajo que Yamato. -Debió tener fe en ustedes.

\- Él confió en que podíamos encontrarte... -susurró Mimi, volviéndose hacia Kido. Éste sonrió débilmente para luego bajar la mirada.

\- No... Él confió en que podían ayudarnos a encontrarnos. -sin otra cosa más qué decir, llevó su mano hasta el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla; sin embargo, Matt notó algo curioso en él: su mano estaba vendada. El sonido de la llave impidiendo cualquier intento de escape lo trajo a la realidad.

\- Dos bandos... -susurró, llamando la atención de Mimi.

\- ¿D...De qué hablas?

Él la miró a los ojos, pero su mente sólo podía ver aquel vidrio roto con rastros de sangre que halló en las afueras de la ciudad, antes de caer prisioneros por parte de su hermano. Yamato volvió en sí cuando Mimi agitó su mano delante de sus ojos, él parpadeó un momento y luego sonrió.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó a lo que Mimi asintió. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Que pidieron que hagas?

\- Enseñarles los accesos y los ramales de atajos... Pero tenías razón, -dijo bajando la mirada. -ellos sólo buscan venganza.

\- Lo sé; yo también lo busqué mucho tiempo. No los culpo, porque pienso como ellos. Sin embargo...

\- Es un suicidio. -dijo Mimi, interrumpiéndolo. Él asintió. -Traté de explicarles que lo importante era rescatar a los cautivos, pero no ven otra cosa que no sea destrucción.

Matt no podía sacarse de la cabeza los golpes dados como mensaje, lo que significaba y por más que él los entendía, por haber sido partícipe de la Guardia, no entendía qué podría significar las otras palabras. Matt se puso de pie y bajo la atenta mirada de Mimi, se acercó a una de las rendijas de la puerta a percatarse que nadie más se hallara fuera. Volvió a mirar a Mimi, regresó a ella para acortar distancias y por más que la chica se alejó de él con una notoria sorpresa, él susurró en su oído.

\- Recibí un mensaje y quiero que me ayudes a descifrarlo. -Mimi asintió a sus palabras, entonces se lo fue diciendo despacio y con voz baja para tratar de mantenerlo en secreto. La mujer lo fue escuchando en silencio, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al finalizar. -¿Qué crees que significa?

\- ¿Golpe ciudad y crepúsculo? -Inquirió sorprendida para luego decir. -Tai dará un golpe a la ciudad cuando sea el crepúsculo... Es cierto, estaban preparando una estrategia para entrar pero no creí que lo fuesen a ejecutar tan pronto.

\- Esperaron doce años para ésto, creo que ya tuvieron suficiente. -pensó el hombre. -Sus otras palabras fueron "Mujer Guía. Mala Información." Se que está hablando de ti, eres lo único que los ha impulsado a decidirse atacar tan pronto, pero...

\- ¿Por qué "mala información"? Si lo que dije es cierto, no pudo haber ningún error. Los del Estado no saben que dimos contacto con la resistencia, ellos no pueden... Dios. -exclamó al darse cuenta de su gran error. -El Estado estaba al tanto de todo dentro de la ciudad, ellos habrían logrado impedir que salgamos de la ciudad si no fuese por el Doctor Kido.

\- No me sorprendería saber que estén esperando el golpe de la resistencia. -bajó la mirada ante sus palabras, pues eso era precisamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder. -Maldición...

\- Debemos avisarles, Yamato.

Él no dijo nada, sólo se levantó del suelo para ir hacia la puerta y comenzar a golpearla con su propio cuerpo, llamando a que le prestasen atención. Mimi lo imitó y no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus gritos fuesen escuchados, sin embargo, ya no era Joe quien acudió a ellos, sino Tai junto a Tk.

.

Conforme avanzaban hacia el punto que hallaron en el mapa de Davis, gracias a unas viejas aeronaves que el equipo de tecnología del grupo de la resistencia, el polvo se levantaba a su paso casi envolviéndoles los ojos. Taichi miraba al frente ubicado detrás del que comandaba su aeronave, observando como el muro de la ciudad, a la que alguna vez perteneció en el pasado, iba engrandeciéndose a cada segundo. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó las palabras de Matt y Mimi, la advertencia que cantaron y de la posible trampa que los aguardaba al frente. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Sintió una mano sobre el hombro que lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a su lado para hallar a Takeru, observándolo con preocupación. Bajó la mirada y entonces lo escuchó hablar.

\- Tampoco puedes sacarte su advertencia de la cabeza, ¿no es verdad?

\- ¿Tú podrías? –Carraspeó con molestia, revolviéndose los cabellos como cuando lo hacía de niño. –Quisiera creerle, pero… Pero hay demasiado en juego, Takeru.

\- Lo sé. Tomar la ciudad no puede esperar más. –Tai asintió, provocándole una sonrisa en el rubio.

\- Y no sólo es por eso; debo saldar mi cuenta con Keisuke Tachikawa. Yo no estaría vivo si no fuese por él…-Miró a Takeru. –Y no hubiésemos sido exiliados si no fuese por el Estado.

.

\- Maldita sea… -Volvió a susurrar Yamato con impotencia tras toser sangre. Se removió en el suelo para quedar bocarriba, mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

\- No puedo creer que, aún después de escucharnos, se hayan marchado. –hablaba Mimi al tiempo en que limpiaba el rostro de Matt con sus manos, aún atadas.

\- ¿No puedes creer eso? Yo no puedo creer que me diesen una paliza por haberles advertido… Ese idiota de Tai… Mi hermano, otro idiota. Demonios…

\- Quieren liberar a la ciudad, pero sólo fundirán más violencia. –Bajó la mirada al recordar a Tai, hablándole sobre la muerte de su padre. –Quiere vengar las muertes de todas las víctimas del Estado, pero no conseguirán nada.

Un silencio se instauró entre ambos y fue cuando el sonido de pisadas aproximándose a su celda, les llegó. Compartieron una mirada unánime, preparándose para lo peor, dispuestos a resistir lo que haga falta, conociendo la crudeza que forjó a la resistencia. Y cuando la llave hizo acto de presencia en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta finalmente, vieron la silueta de tres personas contorneadas por la luz del exterior. Uno de ellos avanzó y se dieron cuenta que era Joe Kido.

\- Deben de estar cansados de estar en éste lugar, ¿no es así? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, que hizo fruncir el ceño a Yamato. -Debemos ponernos en marcha.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó Matt, reincorporándose a regañadientes a causa del dolor que sentía.

\- Debemos ir a salvar a los precipitados de nuestros compañeros. –Habló una segunda voz, una mujer, ingresando al cuarto. Los dos cautivos la miraron con ojos curiosos o eso fue hasta que ella comenzó a dar golpes en el suelo con los pies, en clave morse, reiterando el mismo mensaje que Yamato oyó antes.

La mujer era pelirroja con el cabello corto y vestía con un abrigo oscuro que le impedía ver en totalidad su cuerpo; la más pequeña vestía igual a ella, notaron su presencia recién cuando ésta se adelantó a sus mayores para acercarse a los cautivos e ir cortando las sogas que los aprisionaban; tenía el cabello largo y violeta, así como unas grandes gafas redondas.

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien me dio el mensaje? –Inquirió el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la pelirroja. –Entonces, ustedes son el segundo bando de la propia resistencia.

\- Preferimos llamarnos "pacifistas". –habló la más joven de lentes.

\- Y sí, somos el segundo bando. Mi nombre es Sora y ésta de aquí es Miyako Inoue.

\- Yolei, de cariño. –finalizó con una sonrisa la niña.

\- Debemos movilizarnos. –Apresuró Sora, pero Matt tenía más dudas que certezas, siendo esa la razón por la que no se movió.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué nos están liberando?

Sora miró a Joe y éste se marchó junto con Yolei, dejando a Sora con los dos prisioneros.

\- Hace una hora que perdimos contacto con el comunicador de Tai. Creemos que ya habrán ingresado a la ciudad y que nuestras suposiciones iniciales eran correctas: los tienen presos y debemos ir a rescatarlos. –Tanto Yamato como Mimi se encogieron de hombros al oír lo que ya era sabido, sabían que eso acabaría ocurriendo. –Nosotros no luchamos por regresar a la ciudad ni vengarnos de ella, como Tai y los demás piensan. –Continuó hablando Sora. –Lo único que nos interesa es ser libres, pero ahora nuestros amigos están cautivos y no nos sentaremos a esperar algo peor. Si tienen a Tai y Tk, es probable que terminen dando con el resto de nosotros y no permitiremos que nos dañen más de lo que ya lo han hecho.

\- Lo entiendo. ¿Cómo planean ir hacia la ciudad?

\- Tenemos una aeronave esperando a las fueras de ésta pocilga, así que marchémonos. –Sora inició sus pasos y una vez lejos, Matt miró a Mimi.

\- No quiero que vayas. –Antes de que Mimi explote de la ira, continuó hablando. -No quiero que te hagan daño, comprende.

Mimi lo miró a los ojos y al hallar preocupación en ellos, dejó que todo el enojo se esfumara. Bajó los hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro, mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Y tú comprende que no soy una niña a la que debes proteger. S…Soy consciente que iremos a un lugar peligroso, un lugar donde posiblemente nos estén esperando para dañarnos, pero… Prometo ser fuerte. –Sonrió al decirlo y eso inquietó mucho más a Matt.

\- Mimi… -Yamato cerró los ojos y se separó de ella finalmente para comenzar a caminar. Mimi bajó la mirada y caminó hacia él. -¿Crees que podemos confiar en ellos? –Preguntó antes de que pudiesen avanzar mucho.

\- Creo que nos han dado suficientes motivos. –Él asintió a sus palabras y salieron de allí, siguiendo los pasos de sus liberadores.

.

La aeronave iba a todo lo que podía pero él sentía como si no avanzaran ni un metro; estaba ansioso y eso era notorio en todo su ser. Mimi lo miraba de soslayo pero prefería no entrometerse más, siendo que la última vez Matt la alejó completamente. Prefirió centrarse en la pantalla oscura que enfocaba el objetivo que tenían: la resistencia.

\- Muy bien, ahora es cuando, Superior. -habló Sora sin mirar a nadie más que el comando.

El Kido asintió ante la orden; caminó entonces hacia la parte posterior a la nave junto con Matt, ambos cargando con dos armas de fuego, y así una de las puertas del móvil aéreo se deslizó para darles paso. Ambos hombres salieron al exterior con sumo cuidado de no tropezar ni caer de la nave, situándose sobre la superficie del transporte y apuntando los cañones hacia el frente que les aguardaba.

\- ¡A la cuenta de tres, Matt! -vociferó Joe sin apartar la vista del puntero. Y cuando los números fueron avanzando hasta llegar al tres, ambos jalaron el gatillo que acabó por detonar sus municiones hasta estrellarse contra el suelo a unos cincuenta metros de ellos, logrando levantar una cortina de humo que los camuflara hasta llegar al muro. -¡Abajo! -volvió a gritar el de lentes y así fue como ambos se postraron contra el móvil, sosteníendose de lo que podían para que el camuflaje les envolviese también.

Sora aumentó la velocidad acercándose cada vez más a los muros, tomando la ventaja del camuflaje para aproximarse al muro sin llamar la atención con el móvil aéreo. Cuando cruzaron por fin el área más peligrosa para ser descubiertos, comenzaron a relajarse, aunque la verdadera preocupación yacía en la entrada, el supuesto punto ciego al que Tai, Tk y los demás se dirigían cuando perdieron contacto con éstos.

Aterrizaron y fueron descendiendo de la aeronave, aproximándose al muro para introducir la información irreal que les permitiese ingresar al interior. Yolei tomó su decodificador y lo conectó a una pantalla que utilizaban los guardias para entrar y salir; la muchacha era toda una genio en cuanto a hackear cuentas, accesos o identidades, era tan temible como su maestro, Izzy lo era, pero ya no contaban con él y se notaba en los ojos de la peliviolácea que de algo personal se trataba cuando iba cargando los códigos necesarios para ingresar. Los segundos iban sonando dentro de todos los presentes, observando con ansias locas porque todo resultase como lo tenían planeado. Un último click y los ojos de Yolei se pasearon por todos los presentes como anunciando lo que estaba por acontecer; un asentimiento unánime y entonces dio la orden para que las puertas se abrieran, dejando a la vista de todos el interior de la ciudad, aunque con un panorama completamente distinto al que podría cualquiera imaginar.

\- Pero qué demonios...

Yamato se volvió hacia sus espaldas para corroborar que habían dejado atrás la ciudad en deterioro, porque el panorama que yacía frente a ellos resultaba ser el mismo, salvo una edificación más moderna aunque éso no interesaba cuando la destrucción se leía en sus cerramientos.

La penumbra revestía todo lo que podía, enseñándoles que la energía eléctrica no circulaba por ningún lugar y donde la población era abundante y próspera, sólo quedaba el susurro del pasado, pues por las calles no se observaba nada más que escombros y materiales derrumbados, sin la presencia, aparente de alguna persona.

\- ¿Crees que Tai lo logró? -preguntó Joe a Sora, leyéndose su completa confusión ante lo que veían.

\- No... -antes de que la pelirroja pudiese responder, Matt se adelantó a hablar, llamando su atención. -Esto no pudo haberlo hecho un puñado de personas; -volvió su mirada a sus compañeros. -esto lo provocó el Estado.

.

**¡Chan chan chaaaan! *suena música de suspenso***

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Quieren saber qué sucede después? Pos, trataré de no tardarme con la continuación :D así mismo, los invito a que me dejen un comentario con sus críticas, sugerencias y pedidos! Nos leeremos prontamente :3**


	3. Brave

**He aquí el último capítulo de ésta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y que no aborrezcan tanto éste capítulo jajaja los conceptos utilizados son Valentía y Cobardía, propuestos por Genee!**

**Les agradezco a todos quienes se pasaron a leerme y dejarme hermosos comentarios que me impulsaron a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mi única recomendación para éste final es escuchar músicas lentas y tristes, les hará entrar más en "ambiente", por así decirlo.**

**Me despido, deseándoles una muy buena semana y nos leeremos en otra historia. :D**

**.**

El estruendoso sonido de una aeronave surcó por encima de ellos, como cual cuchilla rasgando el aire a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus cabezas. Mimi cerró los ojos, junto con sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos. Sentía la tensión acumulados en aquella casa a la cual ingresaron sin otra alternativa u otro impulso que el de la propia supervivencia. Oír a la lejanía cómo los motores monstruosos de las aeronaves del Estado llegaban a ellos por medio del viento, los hizo buscar un refugio inmediatamente, pues al no ver a otras personas a los alrededores, era difícil plantearse siquiera una coartada como la de escabullirse entre la gente. La conmoción que recorrió su cuerpo era la misma que sintió cuando más joven, con la imagen de su madre siendo capturada bajo la excusa de una falsa enfermedad, impregnada hasta en lo más profundo de su mente y corazón; inconscientemente, sus ojos fueron dirigidos a Yamato quien a su lado, enseñaba la misma expresión de dolor y frustración que esperas hallar en alguien cuyos padres le fueron arrebatados sin contemplación algunas; y conforme fue observando a su alrededor, no eran los únicos que reconocían aquel sonido como la alarma interna que clamaba por seguridad.

—Debemos hallar a alguien que nos explique lo que está sucediendo. —susurró Sora intranquila mientras observaba por la ventana el exterior siendo teñido por la sombra del móvil aéreo.

—El comunicador de Tai no responde, ¿cómo pretendes...?—Yolei fue interrumpida cuando el sonido de algo rasgándose, los hizo voltearse y buscar la fuente. Una habitación oscura y vacía no les decía nada, pero poco a poco, el camuflaje de lo que sería la pared, fue cayendo y dejando ver un gran agujero del cual dos personas salieron por él.

Ante el primer indicio de sonido, Matt ya tenía elevado el cañón de su arma dispuesto a bolarle los sesos a quien fuese pero a él, la imagen de un niño y la que podría ser su hermana mayor, lo detuvieron.

—Ustedes son la Resistencia, ¿no es verdad?—habló la niña que podría tener entre diez o doce años, usando su propio cuerpo como escudo ante su hermano menor que observaba todo con ojos temerosos.—Un grupo de ustedes llegó no hace mucho pero ya los estaban aguardando.

—¿Quienes? ¿Qué hicieron con ellos?—preguntó Matt demostrando la desesperación que podía ser palpable.

Ante su repentino sobresalto, el niño se abrazó aún más a su mayor y ocultó su rostro en la espalda de ésta. Yamato observó la escena casi con lágrimas en los ojos, pues podía recrearse a sí mismo junto con su pequeño hermano menor, quien siempre se ocultaba detrás suyo y él no hacía otra cosa que no fuese defenderlo.

—A todos nos hicieron movilizarnos hacia refugios que nadie sabía siquiera que existían;—siguió explicando la niña.—dividieron a las personas dependiendo las familias y grupos sanguíneos.

—¿Qué hacían ocultos entonces?—inquirió ahora Mimi adelantándose a Matt, mostrando una actitud mucho más calmada de la que el rubio estaba enseñando. La niña pareció sentirse más cómoda ante la presencia de la enfermera y eso se notó en cómo fue relajando los hombros.

—Mi madre nos ocultó aquí antes de que se los llevaran; dijo que era peligroso.—explicó.

—El Estado tiene censada a toda la población de la Ciudad—hablo ahora Joe.—, los agentes debieron llevárselos a ellos también.

—Mi madre les explicó que ya fuimos llevados en otra tanda, la que correspondía a los niños.—continuó hablando, mirándolos con súplica en su voz, intentando que sus palabras sean creídas.—Por favor... Ayuden a mi madre.

Mimi iba a acercarse a la niña, pero no dio otro paso cuando Sora avanzó y fue ella quien posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la menor, agachándose delante de ésta para mirarla comprensivamente.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

—Juri Katou y... Él es mi hermano menor, Tomoki.—explicó la niña, al mirar al mencionado por sobre el hombro. Éste sonrió débilmente a la pelirroja en forma de saludo. Sora sonrió a ambos para luego continuar hablando.

—Juri, al principio habías dicho que otras personas como nosotros llegaron antes—la castaña asintió.—, ¿sabes donde están?

—Los agentes se los llevaron.—dijo ahora Tomoki armandose de valor, logrando que todas las miradas se volcaran sobre él.—Excepto uno, ¿no es cierto, Juri?

—¿Es verdad, Juri?—inquirió Sora, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ésta.—¿Pudieron ver algo? ¿Lo reconocieron?

Una mirada fue compartida entre los dos hermanos que hizo fruncir el ceño a Yamato. Mimi alertó aquel acto en los menores y supo que algo andaba mal. Sora volvió a preguntarles lo mismo y fue cuando Tomoki habló.

—En realidad, nuestra madre no nos ocultó aquí. Nosotros huimos de las filas gracias a dos de los rebeldes.

—No sabemos sus nombres,—continuó su hermana mayor.—pero ayudaron a muchos a escapar, aunque sólo uno de ellos logró huir cuando el otro fue capturado... Era alto y rubio de ojos celestes.

La habitación, que guardaba una calma y tranquilidad, fue sacudida cuando Matt avanzó a zancadas hacia donde Sora y los dos niños, intentando—inútilmente—ser detenido por Mimi para que diese otro paso, mas él sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza y no iba a detenerse hasta tomar a la niña del brazo, imponiéndose ante ellos. Sin embargo, un movimiento ágil y el cañón de un revolver apuntándolo directamente a la frente, lo hicieron detenerse.

Todos quedaron pasmados observando a Taichi de pie por encima de los niños con el arma de fuego campante amenazando al Ishida. Por su parte, Matt, al corroborar que del mismo agujero por donde aquellos niños salieron también se escabulló el Yagami, sonrió con altanería, retirando su mano de la niña y devolviéndole el aliento.

—Haces bien, traidor,—habló Tai, arrastrando las palabras.—alejate de ellos; claro, si no quieres una perforación entre las cejas.

—Mira quién habla,—dijo Matt mirándolo con fiereza poco disimulada al que alguna vez llamó amigo.—Mi hermano fue capturado y tú andas escondiéndote como cual cobarde.

—¡Cállate!—bramó Tai histérico, haciendo temblar la firmeza del brazo que sostenía el arma. Tomó la culata del revolver con ambas manos para fijarla con mayor seguridad y no hacer evidente el temblor en él, sin poder conseguirlo. Un pequeño detalle fue vislumbrado por la enfermera y era ver rastros de sangre en el suelo, gotas que conducían hasta el líder entre los rebeldes.—Nos tendieron una trampa...—habló bajando la cabeza al igual que el volumen de su voz.—Tratamos de imponernos, era inútil... Nos estaban esperando.—bajó el arma y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, dejando que el arma conociera el mismo final.—Traté que todos pudiéramos escabullirnos, pero Tk estaba empecinado en avanzar. No pude detenerlo.

Yamato estaba conteniéndose, manteniendo al margen sus impulsos pero cuando Tai acabó de hablar, no lo soportó más y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa para elevarlo hasta su propia altura, pudiéndolo observar con claridad y permitir que él vea el odio surcando sus ojos azules. Los niños acabaron por hacerse un ovillo en una esquina cuando la violencia tomó la habitación junto con el alboroto de voces, intentando que Yamato se alejara de Tai.

—¡Él no se hubiera resistido de no haber sido por tus estúpidos ideales, maldita sea! ¡Le llenaste su cabeza de porquerías para que luego lo abandones a su suerte! ¡No tienes vergüenza, maldito canalla!

—¡Yamato!—la voz de Mimi quebró la dureza del rubio, quien al girarse a verla, ésta se acercó hacia él para enseñarle que el costado derecho de la playera del moreno yacía ensangrentada.—Está herido, debo sanarlo.

—No te atrevas, Mimi.—habló Matt con ira.—Éste sujeto no merece que lo salven.

—¡Bajalo, necesita mi ayuda!—siguió insistiendo Mimi, entonces Sora se acercó.

—Bájalo; puede que aún nos sirva.

—Pero...

—¡¿Quieres hallar a tu hermano, no?!—preguntó Sora, elevando su voz y logrando que Matt entrara en razón, acabando por soltar al Yagami sin la menor delicadeza, apartándose del grupo para desaparecer a otra habitación. Sora suspiró y tocó el hombro de Mimi.—Cúralo, yo hablaré con Matt.

Mimi la vio marcharse con una extraña sensación en el pecho, mas su mente fue vuelta a la realidad cuando Juri estiró su falda para llamar su atención.

—Tenemos unas vendas y tijeras en el otro cuarto.

—G...Gracias.—miró a los demás presentes.

—Te ayudaré a levantarlo.—Dijo Joe tomando el brazo de Tai. Mimi asintió y con su ayuda lo llevaron hasta una habitación vecina a la que se hallaban.

.

Taichi se removió sobre la camilla cuando Mimi estaba en plena tarea de cocer la herida que guardaba bajo la costilla, maldiciendo en voz alta a causa del punzante dolor. La enfermera suspiró cansinamente, continuando con su labor sin prestar atención alguna a los improperios lanzados por el líder de los rebeldes, teniendo a su lado a su hermana mirándolo con pena.

—¡Ouch!—otro bramido más por parte del moreno fue lanzado cuando Mimi finalizó su trabajo.—Sé que me odias, no hace falta demostrarlo tanto.

La castaña no dijo nada, sólo se levantó de su asiento para ir hacia donde Juri tenía un valde con agua tibia y una toalla, la tomó y regresó junto a Tai para limpiar los contornos de la herida, ahora cerrada. Taichi la miraba trabajar y desde que empezó, Mimi no profirió palabra alguna que no sean indicaciones médicas para sus ayudantes.

—Listo.—habló la enfermera, miró entonces a Tomoki y Juri.—¿Podrían limpiar el suelo? Me encargaré de lavar las sábanas.

Ante su pedido, los dos niños asistieron y se marcharon a traer repasadores y jabón con el cual puedan deshacerse de la suciedad de la sangre y el fango que trajeron sus calzados. Mimi, por su parte, recogió las sábanas y se las llevó al cuarto del baño dónde las puso bajo agua, convirtiendo la cristalina blancura en un espejo rojizo. Tai se hallaba de pie en la habitación contigua a la de ella, pudiendo observarla. Se revolvió los cabellos con indecisión pero finalmente movió sus pies hacia ella.

—Una revuelta sangrienta se está llevando a cabo y ¿lo único que te interesa es lavar sábanas?

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo para respirar profundamente, advirtiéndole que no estaba de humor.

—No te confundas conmigo. No te dejé desangrarte porque hice un juramento al volverme enfermera, pero no hice ninguna promesa por mantenerte a salvo de Yamato.

—¡Ja! ¿Lo dices enserio? Ese traidor no podría hacerme nada.

Mimi se volteó hacia él con violencia, mirándolo con claro odio. Tai, por su parte, no cambió su semblante autosuficiente delante de ella.

—Él tenía razón contigo.—soltó Mimi sin tacto alguno.—Su hermano y el resto de personas no estarían cautivos si no fuesen por tus ideales corrompidos.

—Ey, no hables de lo que no conoces, mujer.—Tai rompió la distancia que los separaban con zancadas marcadas, posicionándose delante de ella, intentando que su presencia le generara temor pero sin conseguir nada.—Los traté de ayudar, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¿También fue demasiado tarde para ayudar a mi padre?—Cuestionó Mimi con voz quebrada. Tai vio las lágrimas nublar su visión y un terrible pesar lo embargó, uno mucho más profundo del que sentía al recordar al sacrificio de Keisuke; pues ahora, el sacrificio tenía un nuevo rostro. Bajó la mirada y Mimi le dio la espalda, intentando ocultar la evidencia que se hacía perceptible por sus incontrolables sollozos.—T...Tenía tantas ganas... De volver a verlo...

—Sé que no solucionará nada, pero... Lo lamento.

—¡Pues yo también lo lamento!—bramó Mimi, volviéndose hacia Tai, quien al ver sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas cayendo como cascadas por sus mejillas, retrocedió un paso.—¡Lamento que mi padre se haya tenido que sacrificar por alguien que no entiende el verdadero significado de ser valiente!

Las palabras de la castaña se hundieron como dagas filosas contra su pecho, comprimiéndole un dolor mucho más desagradable del que tenía en las costillas. Se llevó las manos al cabello en señal de nerviosismo, así que ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo para cruzar junto a él, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación; sin embargo, Tai tomó su brazo para impedírselo.

—Déjame explicártelo, por favor.

—¡No hay nada que explicar!—se soltó de su agarre con violencia y corrió hacia la puerta donde su huída fue interceptada por el cuerpo de Matt y quien al ver el estado de Mimi, posicionó sus ojos sobre Tai en respuesta al dolor visible de la enfermera.

—¿Qué le has hecho, maldición?

—¡Ésto no te incumbe!—bramó Taichi.

Mimi se removió de Matt, huyendo de él y logrando que la siguiera.

—Mimi, ¿qué te sucede? Espera, hablemos.—pero ella sólo sonrió tristemente, pidiéndole que la deje sola. No podía exigirle nada, él también deseaba un tiempo solo para pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, en como las cosas se salieron de control y la idea de rescatar a su hermano del exilio, ahora tenía otro panorama. Suspiró al verla marcharse, tomó asiento en una silla que halló en el comedor y guardó silencio.

La mayoría de los rebeldes pacifistas se encontraban reunidos en la sala, corroborando mapas y la última transmisión que el comunicador de Izzy emitió, buscando alguna manera de idear un plan razonable sin declarar suicidio en masa; los dos niños, Juri y Tomoki se encontraban en el comedor limpiando el suelo de la mancha de sangre y suciedad que había. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para tratar de pensar con claridad sin conseguir demasiado. Oyó entonces las pisadas de unas botas y dedujo inmediatamente que se trataba de Taichi.

—No quiero verte en éstos momentos...

—Lo sé, pero arriesgarme a que saltes encima mío muestra mis buenas intenciones.—comentó el moreno, ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de Matt.—Está bien, no volveré a apaciguar la situación con comentarios así.—tomó asiento en una butaca cercana y guardó silencio.

—Es extraño verte tan callado.

—Hablo y te molesta; decido callarme y te molestas. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.—sonrió al mirarlo, pero Matt no podía hacerlo y él lo sabía; borró la sonrisa de los labios para aclararse la garganta.—Sé que piensas que no me importa otra persona que no sea yo mismo, pero créeme que no es así.—suspiró rendido.—Cuando la guerrilla finalizó y la corte oligárquica dictaminó nuestro exilio, en verdad creí que se debía por mi culpa, que yo los había llevado a aquel destino, incluso peor que la muerte... Pero nunca olvidaré que Tk fue quien me recordó que todos los que conformaron las filas del ataque estaban allí por decisión propia y él no lamentaba haberlo hecho.

—Es difícil hacer coincidir la imagen del Takeru que yo tenía con el guerrillero que tú cuentas.

—Pues creélo. Tu hermano pudo haber sido un miedoso en su pasado, pero es uno de mis mejores hombres. No habríamos llegado a la agrupación que teníamos si no fuese por él. Y así como te haces a la idea de que Tk es un chico con agallas, cree en mí cuando te digo que lo traeré de vuelta, al igual que al resto de capturados.

La decisión inquebrantable del moreno era algo que no podía sino contagiar en quien lo mirase y en esos momentos, Matt deseaba creerle. Bajó la mirada.

—Eres una de las pocas personas a quien deseo partirle la cara, pero que siga con vida.—ambos sonrieron.

Sora entró a la habitación en la que se hallaban con un semblante claramente perturbado; Tai y Matt se pararon de sus asientos ante la gravedad expresada por la mujer, quien les hizo una señal para que los acompañara. Ellos no pusieron oposición alguna y al llegar a la sala, fueron conscientes que todos los allí presentes, miraban embelezados la ventana principal a través de pequeñas aberturas que hacían al correr la cortina, para evitar delatarse a sí mismos.

—Nos enviaron un mensaje.—fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja.

Matt fue el primero en moverse hacia la ventana y correr un poco la cortina, permitiéndole una rendija pequeña de lo que ocurría afuera; su sorpresa fue clara al ver que en las pantallas públicas, las mismas que el Estado tenía para notificar a la ciudadanía sobre aspectos de interés colectivo, se hallaba uno de los miembros que componía el Estado mientras a sus espaldas se ubicaban todos los rebeldes que ingresaron junto con Taichi en el primer asalto. A quién vio primeramente fue a su hermano menor, encabezando la fila de personas vestidas con ropas sucias y remendadas, propias de las condiciones de exiliados, aunque lo que se hallaba fuera de tono eran los grilletes que apresaban las muñecas de todos los rebeldes.

—Insubordinados y agresores de la paz y estabilidad de la Ciudad,—comenzó a hablar el hombre de traje a través de las pantallas que llenaban las calles.—son algunos de los calificativos con los que podemos denominar a las personas que tengo a mis espaldas. Éstos destructores del orden no son los únicos; hay otros más aguardando entre las calles a que nuestros indefensos ciudadanos se hallen sólos, para atacarlos. Pero hemos de hacer un alto a aquella ola de atrocidades que golpeó a nuestro hogar, así que escuchen muy bien, llamados 'rebeldes': entreguense ahora o vean pagar a sus compañeros, lo que sus corruptos ideales, causaron. Tienen hasta la puesta del sol, para hacerlo o sus demás compañeros serán ejecutados.

Con la idea de que el mensaje fue recibido por los transgresores, la transmisión se perdió.

—Malditos... Nos echan la culpa del ataque a la ciudad...—Tai carraspeó molesto, lanzando improperios al aire, mientras todos compartían miradas entre ellos, incapaces de digerir lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Y acaso no tuvieron algo que ver en el hecho?—preguntó Yolei, recibiendo una negativa por parte del líder.

—Cuando llegamos, lo primero que atacamos fue el suministro de agua, seguidamente de la planta de energía. Los destrozos ya estaban cuando ingresamos a la ciudad, también nos sorprendió hallar semejante destrucción dentro; fue cuando los oficiales nos redujeron, pero fuimos más rápidos y buscamos liberar a las personas, mas sólo conseguí llegar a Juri y a Tomoki.

—Ellos sabían sobre el plan de ataque,—formuló Joe pensativo.—siendo así, por qué no están viniendo los oficiales a arrestarnos, ya que todos los ciudadanos fueron evacuados.

—Eso es simple.—Habló ahora Matt alejándose de la ventana.—Quieren mostrarse como los inocentes. De esa manera, no hay otro enemigo que la resistencia.

—Eso quiere decir que todos los oficiales están en posición defensiva, resguardando a las personas, ¿no?

—Eso es lo más probable, como que están vigilando a los nuestros.—dijo Taichi ahora.

La sala guardó un rotundo silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper, temiendo por responder la pregunta de "¿qué hacer?". Yamato aflojó los hombros y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los oscuros de su mejor amigo. Tai asintió.

—Es un hecho.—habló Tai parandose.—cuando cortamos la energía, nuestro ingreso pudo darse con facilidad y casi una hora recién regresó a la normalidad la corriente eléctrica, así que supongo que ellos no sabem cuantos de nosotros aún quedan en juego.

—¿Cómo estar seguros?—preguntó Joe.

—No enviarían la aeronave de hace rato sólo por gusto.—comentó Yolei.—Quizá estaban buscando lo que las cámaras no podían ofrecer: nuestra localización y número.

—Bien, tenemos una posibilidad—tomó Sora la palabra.—pero ¿qué se supone que haremos? ¿Entregarnos?

—No todos.—habló Yamato con decisión.—Tomaremos la ventaja de su ignorancia y cumpliremos el plan inicial: atacar desde adentro.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Joe.—nos superan en número.

—En realidad, los que cuentan como número máximo son los ciudadanos.—todos voltearon hacia la puerta de la sala que conectaba al resto de las habitaciones cuando la voz de Mimi se levantó.—Antes de salir de la ciudad, guardé la información con el Doctor Kido y estoy segura que él ó en algún lugar seguro; si enseñamos todo lo que el Estado ha hecho, se levantarán contra él y podremos cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.—cuando finalizó sus palabras, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Matt, quien poseía una sonrisa en los labios que la hizo sonreír también a ella.

.

No podía ver absolutamente nada y tampoco podía moverse siquiera; de lo único que estaba completamente seguro era del molesto ardor que ejercían los grilletes de hierro tanto sobre sus muñecas como sobre sus tobillos, aunque siendo franco consigo mismo, el dolor amortiguaba el cosquilleo de la muerte acercándose. Cerrar o no los ojos, ya no podía diferenciar pues la negrura abarcaba todo su ser, haciendo más fácil la tarea del miedo a morir en él. Sabía a lo que se exponía al formar parte de todo lo que la resistencia implicaba y no se arrepentía, claro que no. Porque por primera vez había dejado de temblar y ocultarse como cuando era niño para enfrentar sus miedos de lleno. En esos momentos, volvía a tener miedo pero había aprendido muchas cosas a lo largo de aquellos doce años que ponerse a llorar, era impensable.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, lo puso alerta, removiéndose en el suelo sin mayor logro que el de arrastrarse por sobre él. La luz se hizo con el fulgor de una antorcha y la imagen de una mujer llegó a él. No supo cuanto tiempo llevó sin poder ver nada, pero la repentina luz, golpeó su vista, así que no reconoció a la mujer a la primera. Sólo cuando su voz reinó la habitación en la que se hallaban.

—Les pedí que pudieran tratarte lo mejor que podían; veo que no se esmeraron lo suficiente.—Conforme iban saliendo las palabras de ella, una imagen borrosa se hacía delante de él, enseñándole que se estaba acercando. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar cuando reconoció su voz, aunque aún no podía distinguirla visualmente. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unas cálidas y diminutas manos tomar su rostro, levantándolo hacia ella.—Te lastimaron el ojo derecho.—sus palabras fueron sutilmente expuestas, aunque él las oyó a la perfección, cayendo en cuenta de que a eso se atribuía su mala visión.

—Kari...

La oyó sonreír, un simple y diminuto bufido, como cuando era niña y en la simpleza que la caracterizaba, podía verla hacerlo. Inevitablemente, los latidos en su pecho se aceleraron y se sintió como un idiota al percatarse de ello.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no oía aquel apodo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me veías.—con sus palabras, la gracia en la chica desapareció.

Pudo ver cómo la mujer depositó la antorcha sobre un pedestal que traía consigo y se concentró en urgar dentro de una canasta blanca hasta sacar de ésta algodón y una botella, de lo que sería, alcohol pues el olor lo ayudó a descifrarlo enseguida, como el ardor que generó el algodón bañado con aquel líquido sobre sus heridas. Maldijo entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula como cerrando con fuerza sus manos. Trató de evitar cualquier contacto visual con ella, pero sus ojos acabaron por posarse sobre las manos de la muchacha, hallando en su mano izquierda, precisamente en su dedo anular, una argolla dorada que encajaba a la perfección. La voz de Hikari lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Lamento todas éstas heridas... No creí que te harían tanto daño.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—dijo Takeru. La mujer detuvo un momento sus acciones sobre las heridas de su amigo para luego retomarlas, manteniendo el silencio, como si estuviese pensando en sus siguientes palabras.

—No sé a qué te refieres... Creí que nuestro reencuentro sería diferente. Veo que esperé demasiado.—comentó la mujer intentando que su voz no se le quebrara, fingiendo que no le afectaba.

—Esperaste demasiado, en verdad.—soltó casi con burla. Ella lo miró a los ojos y por más que sean los mismos que conoció de niña, no mostraban la misma esperanza e inocencia que lo llegó a caracterizar.—Hablas como si sólo haya regresado de algún viaje y que no esté en peligro de morir ejecutado.

—No los ejecutarán si los demás rebeldes se entregan.—tras decirlo, Takeru bufó con sorna, mirándola con desafío a los ojos.

—¿Y tú crees que lo harán? Se trata de la resistencia, no de un puñado de cobardes.

—Si lo hacen, lo harán por ti y los demás presos. No lo puedes llamar cobardía.

—Como sea, se entreguen o no, nos matarán a todos. Resistencia o ciudadano, no les interesa; aunque quizá te perdonen la vida, ese fue tu plan desde un principio, ¿no?

Kari guardó silencio, deteniendo toda acción en sus manos. Él tampoco dijo nada por un tiempo, mordiéndose el interior de la boca, tratando de contener más palabras hirientes contra la castaña. Ella guardó sus elementos de regreso a la cajita blanca, para finalmente hablar.

—Así que lo sabes, Tk... Debes odiarme por haberlo hecho, ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¿Haberte casado por conveniencia?—inmediatamente, la chica ocultó su mano izquierda bajo la derecha, intentando no mostrar la evidencia clara de su matrimonio.—Ja, las paredes son buenos oyentes y las mejores fuentes.

—No lo hice porque quisiera.—volvió a acotar.

—Pero lo hiciste de todas maneras.—respondió dolido y por primera vez, Hikari volvió a hallar fragilidad en sus celestes orbes.

—No tuve opción...—su voz se quebró y un sollozo escapó de sus labios, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, sin conseguir acallar el dolor.—El bienestar de mi familia estaba en juego, necesitaba hacerlo.

Takeru apartó la mirada porque la entendía, sabía lo que era sacrificar algo por ayudar a otros pero no podía tolerarlo.

—Siempre estuve enamorado de ti.—susurró y el sollozo de Kari se hizo más fuerte. Tk entonces, trató con todas sus fuerzas de reincorporarse hasta quedarse sentado sobre el suelo frente a ella.

Hace doce años que no se veían y el tiempo podía leerse en sus cuerpos. Ya no eran los ninos de antes, ahora eran adultos, cuyas situaciones los hicieron madurar más allá de la edad contabilizada que llevaban,

—Tú lo sabías.—volvió a hablar Tk, recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de la mujer.—¿Me amas?

—Tk, no lo hagas...

—Sólo respóndeme...—Volvió a decir. Y tras unos segundos de silencio, Hikari habló.

—Si, te amo. Siempre lo hice.—él sonrió al oírla y eso permitió que ella también pudiese hacerlo. Entonces Tk acercó su rostro al de ella y al leer sus movimientos, ella tampoco se opuso; al contrario, con sus manos, lo acercó más a ella para romper la distancia entre sus labios y poder sentirse.

Al principio, sólo se trató de un casto beso, de esos que sólo unos niños pueden dar, con timidez y dulzura; pero al separarse, pudieron leer el miedo en los ojos del otro, pues podrían volver a separarse, incluso para siempre. Con aquel temor, volvieron a besarse pero con una desesperación innata, intentando acallar los gritos internos que tenían y el terrible ardor que el miedo a la muerte los hacía experimentar.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles, Kari fue la primera en romper el beso, pero no la distancia, pegando su frente a la del rebelde mientras sus respiraciones aceleradas, trataban de normalizar. Una diminuta sonrisa complice fue la que compartieron, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta, hizo que Hikari se alejara.

—Regresaré más tarde.—susurró y antes que Takeru protestara, la voz del guardia se oyó.

—Señora Hurricane,—la voz de un hombre se oyó tras ésta para luego abrirse. Hikari se enderezó deprisa y con sus pertenencias, fue hasta él.—su tiempo terminó. Su esposo la está buscando.

—Gracias.—dio un último vistazo a Tk y salió finalmente de la celda.

Los sonidos de las pisadas se fueron disminuyendo hasta acabar en silencio. Takeru se encogió de hombros y aunque la idea de morir regresaba a su mente, no podía apartar la sensación de alivio que Hikari dejó en él y en sus labios.

.

La luz natural proveniente del astro rey comenzaba a desvanecerse conforme iban transcurriendo las horas y avanzando la tarde. Una nueva barrera, dentro de los muros de la ciudad, se creó para "proteger" a la ciudadanía de los rebeldes, congregándose en un área de kilómetros que involucraba al Hospital Central en conjunto con otros bloques de utilización desconocida para ellos; quizá para albergar a los ciudadanos o las municiones, ya que la zona de armamento y protección se encontraba vacía. Al paso de sus pisadas lo fue observando todo; cada sitio y calle, ahora completamente desértico con el rastro amenazador de un ataque del cuál no eran responsables y cargaban con él.

Cerró los ojos un momento, aspirando el aroma ceniciento que desprendía el suelo, semejante al que las ruinas de la ciudad olvidada fuera de los muros, poseía; la única diferencia se hallaba en que aquél aroma estaba intrínsecamente mezclado con el de la civilización y la buena vida que creían vivir. Doce años, pensó, hace doce malditos años que no pisaba aquella tierra y la añoranza como el asco lo invadieron. Elevó la vista hacia lo que frente suyo se erguía: los muros provisorios que separaban a las zonas altas de las bajas dentro de la Ciudad, conteniendo también allí a todos los miembros de la Oligarquía infernal que los dominó todo ese tiempo.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron cuando los guardias se percataron de su llegada, demostrando al ansioso comité de bienvenida que los aguardaba dentro. Diez guardias avanzaron hacia ellos para apresar sus muñecas con esposas, luego de verificar que todos carecieran de armas o trucos bajo la manga.

El que parecía ser el líder de la jauría, recorrió al puñado de rebeldes que apresaron, casi disfritando del espectáculo que apreciaban sus ojos, aunque más regocijo se leyó en éste cuando reconoció a uno de los cabecillas. Sonrió con sorna.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Ishida. Podría decir que es un alivio volver a verte, pero estaría mintiendo.—sacó una risa seca ante la mirada seria que le dedicó el rubio.—Así es, porque estoy encantado de poder volver a verte como la escoria que siempre has sido y nadie lo haya notado. El gran capitán de las Fuerzas Defensivas de la Ciudad y la mente maestra del Cuerpo de Inteligencia... Ahora no eres nadie. Aunque dudo que lo hayas llegado a ser.

Por el contrario, Yamato no se inmutó con los comentarios mordaces dirigidos hacia su persona; aunque una sonrisa autosuficiente se formó en sus labios.

—Y supongo que ahora que ya no estaba para opacarte, tuviste la valentía de volverte "alguien".—El hombre enserió su rostro, haciendo evidente la falta de argumentos ante su comentario, pero duró poco pues la misma sonrisa retorcida volvió a posarse sobre el líder entre los centinelas.

Los ojos de zorro recorrieron a los presentes, enfocándose más precisamente, sobre la figura de la que llevaba el uniforme de enfermera completamente sucio y el cabello enmarañado. Reconoció la mirada fulminante del Ishida sobre él y entonces lo supo: aquella mujer era su talón de Aquiles.

—Y veo por qué nos has dado la espalda, Ishida. Un par de piernas como esas harían revelarse a cualquiera.—Mimi apartó la mirada cuando el sujeto se acercó a ella, golpeándola con su fuerte aliento.—No está nada mal. Al menos tienes buen gusto.—levantó una mano para tomar uno de los cabellos de la Tachikawa y enredárselo por su dedo índice, regocijándose del odio legible en los ojos azules de Yamato.—Quizá te conserve a ti. No estaría nada mal tener compañía por las noches.—su sonrisa se ensanchó más.—De seguro Ishida ya te usó bastante, pero te enseñaré como debe cojerte un verdadero hombre.

—¡Ya estuvo!—bramó iracundo Matt para tratar de golpearlo con sus manos apresadas bajo las esposas, pero los guardias fueron más rápidos y lo sostuvieron a tiempo.—¡Suéltenme! ¡Maldición!

El líder entre los oficiales rio por los intentos fallidos del Ishida, así que cuando regresó su atención de vuelta a Mimi, ésta cumplió con las intenciones de Yamato y acabó por volarle la mandíbula y su tabique con un certero golpe proporcionado por pa rapidez de sus movimientos y la dureza del metal que apresaban sus manos. El hombre retrocedió varios pasos, completamente desorientado y a punto de caerse de espalda si no fuese por los oficiales que lo ayudaron a estabilizarse, pero acabó por empujarlos lejos de él, sosteniéndose la nariz ensangrentada con sus manos.

—Maldita perra... ¡Me la pagarás!

—Es suficiente.—antes de que el oficial mayor pudiese levantar su mano contra Mimi, la voz de un hombre atrajo la atención de todos para volcar su atención sobre el recién llegado en compañía de una escolta propia.—Capitán Thomson, necesitamos trasladar a los rebeldes a la cámara principal, donde se llevará el juicio.

—Si, señor.—respondió entre dientes, haciendo luego un movimiento con la cabeza que sus hombres comprendieron y así hacer caminar a los rebeldes.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Matt a la Tachikawa, pero en lugar de que ella respondiera, Tai se le adelantó.

—Tienes que dejar de preocuparte por ella; ya te demostró que puede sola.—bromeó el moreno, recibiendo sonrisas cómplices por parte de todos, él no dejaba de mirarla.

Ella lo notó, así que sonrió.

—Te prometí que sería fuerte.

El Ishida iba a hablar pero la orden para que todos guardaran silencio, lo interrumpió. Miró al frente y el interior de uno de los bloques desconocidos para ellos les dio la bienvenida, al igual que todos habitantes de la Ciudad congregados en aquel sitio. El ruido casi no era tomado enserio, pues todos se hallaban en silencio y sentados en sus respectivos asientos, todos dejando que un centro focal se conformase en la planta baja del sitio, el lugar donde ellos debían de ubicarse. Unos cinco asientos sobresalientes de entre el resto se encontraban ubicados opuesto a la entrada por donde estaban viniendo, fijándose que en aquel lugar se sentarían los líderes del Estado. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de su garganta y al girar sus ojos hacia el resto de sus acompañantes, leyó la misma perturbación.

Cuando unas figuras vestidas con trajes blancos ingresaron al edificio, todos los presentes se irguieron de sus asientos para hacer una reverencia. Sin embargo, los rebeldes sólo pudieron permanecer de pié, mirando detenidamente a los causantes de todo aquel circo.

—Inclinen la cabeza.—dictaminó el líder entre los guardias, más sin embargo, ninguno mostró indicio alguno de hacer caso a aquella orden. Carraspeo el oficial y sacando una tonfa de su cintura, golpeó la espalda de Tai y las corvas de Matt, pero sin conseguir mayor logro que sus quejidos de dolor. Iba a golpearlos de nuevo, pero el mismo hombre que lo detuvo hace un momento evitando que lastimara a Mimi, volvió a repetir la acción, levantando la mano en señal de cese a sus movimientos; lo obedeció de inmediato y entonces aquel hombre, comenzó a hablar.

—Como son conocedores de que nuestra gran utopía urbana fue atacada sin contemplaciones la noche anterior, tenemos aquí al frente a los cómplices de los verdaderos autores de tal crimen. Pero debo decir que aún queda algo de raciocinio humano en sus cerebros bélicos y animalescos, al verlos aquí delante nuestro, con el mismo porte de un cordero arrepentido.—sonrió ante la aceptación colectiva de sus palabras e hizo una seña con su mano derecha a uno de los oficiales para que las puertas principales, las mismas por las que ellos cruzaron, se volvieran a abrir, dejando pasar al resto de rebeldes presos.

Todos alargaban la vista para dar con sus identidades y de eso no quedaban exentos los recientemente presos. Yamato entrecerró los ojos al ver el estado deplorable en el que se hallaba su hermano, mas la forma en el que caminaba, con la cabeza erguida sin enseñar miedo, generó en él una sensación de alivio y para qué negar que también de orgullo. Los oficiales fueron ubicando a la larga fila de cincuenta personas frente a los cinco representantes del Estado; cada uno con las esposas magnéticas, dando por sentado que la energía volvía a circular por el complejo.

—Éstas personas fueron culpadas por atentado al bienestar moral y material de la Ciudad y del Estado. Ahora, se dictará el veredicto de los jueces.—señaló a los cinco miembros del Estado y a otras personas que se incluían en la labor. Se levantaron para ir a debatir sobre el último verídicto.

Tai se adelantó unos pasos disimulados hacia Matt, quien, al reconocer sus movimientos hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerlo.

—Quiero llegar a Takeru; necesito decirle algo.

—Conociéndolo, de seguro ya tiene un plan de rescate.—Comentó Tai entre susurros, sonriendo con su amigo.—Si yo fuera tú, evitaría interponerme.

—Cállate. Esos guardias no nos quitan el ojo de encima.—Taichi asintió, alejándose del Ishida.

Matt enfocó su atención hacia Tk, más éste sólo se centraba en alguna parte del público, más específicamente la primera fila del sector derecho. Al reconocer a la figura femenina que correspondía de igual manera a los ojos de su hermano, las puertas por donde se marcharon a debatir el voto final, se abrió enseñando a todas las figuras importantes del Estado. El hombre que venía hablando desde el inicio, volvió a ubicarse tras el micrófono ambiental para ser oído con claridad.

—Con los votos en alto y el respectivo debate, la Junta Superior del Estado encuentra, a los llamados "Resistencia", culpables de atentado contra la paz y estabilidad política.—las protestas y alaridos por parte de los cautivos se hicieron oír con fuerza, recibiendo reprimiendas por parte de los centinelas a base de golpes.—De esa manera, se dicta la sentencia de muerte a todos los involucrados en tal vandalismo.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, al igual que la retirada por parte de las grandes figuras del Estado. Viéndolo, Matt miró a Tai y éste avanzó un paso para vociferarlos y detenerlos.

—¡Sólo quiero que respondan una pregunta y los dejaremos que nos ejecuten!—al principio no le prestaron atención, así que no se lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse hacia ellos, pero no dio muchos pasos hacia delante con los guardias ejerciendo resistencia, postrándolo contra el suelo.—¡Díganles a la ciudad por qué faltan tantas personas en ésta sala!

El silencio prosiguió a las duras palabras del rebelde, consiguiendo lo que quería: hacerse oír entre todos. Los miembros del Estado se miraron entre ellos para luego volverse hacia Tai, sonriente por tal reacción.

—No le debemos respuesta alguna a unos desertores como ustedes.—alegó uno de los líderes.

—Quizá no a nosotros,—habló Matt entonces, forcejeando contra el agarre de los oficiales.—pero los ciudadanos son parte de ésta sociedad y le deben respuestas.

Los murmullos comenzaron a establecerse en la sala, palabras dichas con temor pero con una inquietud inmutable. Los líderes miraban expectación a su alrededor hasta que uno de ellos avanzó hacia el frente.

—Los ciudadanos viven tranquilos porque confían en el Estado. Ustedes, por otra parte, son los que causan inseguridad y —Repentinamente, la energía tuvo una baja, sentenciando al Gran Salón en completa penumbra. El hombre que estaba hablando, golpeó el sensor del micrófono para corroborar lo ya sabido.

Todos comenzaron a perder la calma dentro, por más que los altos mandos gritaban lo contrario, que debían controlarse pues sólo se trataba de algún problema menor técnico. Por su parte, Tai hizo una seña a todos sus hombres para dar unos pasos hacia atrás, a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría a continuación. Yamato se posicionó frente a Mimi para servirle de escudo humano, pues todos sabían lo que los esperaba entonces.

Con las luces fuera, la gran cúpula de vidrio, ubicada en lo alto del lugar dejaba apreciar con todos los detalles a la luna en el cielo junto con el fulgor diminuto de las estrellas; aunque no muchos fueron conscientes de las manchas oscuras que repentinamente acapararon la transparencia del vidrio, al menos no antes de que la cúpula fuese quebrada con violencia ante la acción de piedras que acabaron por estrellarse contra el suelo. Gritos ahogados se hicieron oír ante la reciente interrupción de lo que creyeron eran rocas, pero cuando éstas comenzaron a emanar un extraño gas grisáceo, el pánico los secundó.

—¡Ahora! —Gritó el líder entre los rebeldes y fue cuando todos los cautivos se hicieron con los guardias, reduciéndolos contra el suelo con golpes y patadas, consiguiéndose librar de sus respectivos agarres y todos seguir las pisadas de su cabecilla.

Taichi los guío hacia la salida principal y al abrir las puertas de ésta, la sonrisa en él no pudo sino crecer. A la espera de su liberación, los aguardaba Sora con una ametralladora en las manos y haciendo un alegato con su cabeza enseñándoles una montaña de armas esperando por ser bien utilizadas. Vítores y gritos se oyó a continuación para ir a por las distintas armas dispuestas para ellos.

Todos comenzaron a correr lejos del Gran Salón con sus respectivas armas, alejándose lo más posible del enemigo, recibiendo ya a sus espaldas el sonido de las balas lanzadas por los Guardias que no se hicieron esperar para atacarlos. Muchos se volvieron hacia ellos para corresponder a la balacera sin dar tregua, haciendo caer a muchos de los uniformados sobre charcos que su propia sangre drenaba; pero así también, algunos rebeldes fueron heridos en ese intercambio indiscriminado de balas.

Tai dio la orden para avanzar, pero muchos de los rebeldes prefirieron ser de escudo para sus demás compañeros. Todos sabían que, por más que mueran en ese momento, la causa era más importante y estaban mentalizados con ello. Takeru empujó a Tai para que continuara y por más que el menor entre los hermanos pudiese gritarle que siga adelante, el Yagami fue consciente de los ojos húmedos que cargaba consigo TK. Asintió finalmente el líder, dando la orden de continuar adelante.

—¡¿Cuál es el plan?! —Gritó uno de los rebeldes a lo que Yamato respondió.

—¡Ingresar al Hospital Central y conseguir la información que respaldará nuestra supervivencia!

Todos asintieron a las palabras del rubio y tras señas por parte de Tai, la resistencia se dividió en un segundo muro humano con la única intención de impedir el paso de los oficiales y de quienes quisieran alcanzar a sus camaradas.

—Davis,—habló Tai cuando se hallaban corriendo en dirección al Hospital. —tú e Izzy vayan con algunos hombres hasta la estación de energía y cuando tengan la información, volverán a conectar todo.

—Sì, señor. —Y de esa manera, el Motomiya desvió su trayecto hacia la planta de energía de la Ciudad, llevándose con él a otros tres hombres que lo respaldaran.

Cuando llegaron hasta el Hospital, los guardias les estaban pisando los talones, abriendo fuego contra ellos. Muchas balas las pudieron esquivar con velocidad, pero no lo lograrían por mucho tiempo. Mimi pegó un grito de sorpresa al sentir llegar una bala que rozó su pierna. Yamato volteó a ella y la ayudó a avanzar, poniéndola delante de él para que la siguiente bala no se haga con su cuerpo.

Ingresaron al recinto hospitalario y lo primero que hicieron fue bloquear las puertas para darles tiempo. Pudieron respirar un momento. Yamato se volvió a Mimi y ésta le sonrió con algo de pesadez, fue entonces cuando vio su pierna con rastros de sangre.

—Mimi —La tomó por los brazos y la hizo sentarse en el suelo para ver su herida. Pero antes de que pudiera ejercer alguna acción sobre la pierna de Mimi, ella lo detiene.

—Pero tu pierna—

—Estaré bien. Sólo me rozó, no es nada. —Miró a las personas a su alrededor, entonces se reincorporó para que Yamato la imitara. —Debemos buscar la información que recopilé.

—Muy bien, en marcha. —Habló Tai. —Matt, Takeru y Sora, acompañen a Mimi en busca de la información.

—¿Qué se supone que harán ustedes? —Preguntó Tk viendo como se estaban yendo las cosas.

—Detendremos el avance de los guardias. —Sentenció con total seguridad.

—Aún no nos alcanzan, tenemos tiempo para—

—Es suficiente, Tachikawa. Tienes una tarea, así que conclúyela. —La castaña se hizo para atrás ante las duras palabras del líder, aunque lo que realmente la enmudeció fue la mirada que le dedicó, una donde no había más razones que justificaran su determinación. —Hoy pagaré mi deuda a Kisuke.

—¿Qué? Si ésto lo haces para demostrar que estaba equivocada, no tienes por qué—

—No lo hago para contrariarte. —sonrió con diversión, acercándose a ella. —Hay muchas formas de demostrar valentía, tú lo has dicho. Y ésta es la mía. —Levantó la mirada hacia las personas que tenía a su alrededor que no superaban los quince y mirándolos con decisión, pronunció las siguientes palabras. —Todos hemos sido víctimas del abuso que el Estado ha cometido contra la Ciudad. Nos han despojado de nuestros hogares, de nuestras familias y amigos, pero no nos despojaran de lo único que alguna vez nos ha pertenecido: la libertad. Haremos historia, señores, porque a partir de ahora iniciaremos de nuevo. Sin supresiones, restricciones o rejas. —Los vítores y los puños se elevaron con sus palabras, siendo el grito de los guerreros que siempre fueron y lo seguirían siendo, sin importar qué. Takeru avanzó hacia Tai y estrecharon puños.

—No te defraudaremos.

—Nunca lo han hecho. —miró a Yamato y éste asintió. —Ahora, márchense. Y protejan a Mimi.

Sora se adelantó a los hombres para quedar frente a Tai, quien volvió a repetirle lo que debía hacer, más ella no dijo nada, todo lo contrario; tomó a Tai por el cuello de su camisilla y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo. Fue un beso duro por la fuerza que ejerció, pero no tardó mucho para ablandarse. Todos contuvieron la respiración al ver tal escena, aunque la gracia se hizo notar entre los presentes con sonrisas y murmullos.

—¿Piensas compensar tu insubordinación con eso? —preguntó Tai con una sonrisa cuando se hubieron separado, reciendo como respuesta una sonrisa por parte de Sora.

—Tómalo como quieras; no pensaba obedecerte. —se volvió a Yamato. —Márchense, nosotros los cubriremos y daremos tiempo.

Tk miró a Tai, como esperando una aprobación por su parte, a lo que éste sólo asintió. De esa manera, Tk, Yamato y Mimi comenzaron a alejarse de sus compañeros para ir hacia la sala de archivos.

—Muy bien, —habló Tai cargando sus armas para mirar a sus compañeros y luego centrarse en Sora. —hagámosles comer plomo.

.

Hikari miraba a las personas junto a ella y podía leer el desconcierto en sus rostros, como el miedo a lo que no podían controlar los estaba consumiendo desde dentro y por un momento, podía compartir la misma sensación; mas recordó las palabras de Takeru y cerró los ojos para abrazarse a sí misma.

—Hikari. —ante el llamado, la muchacha abrió los ojos y halló a su esposo delante de ella con el rostro preocupado. —Tenemos qie irnos.

—¿A dónde? —inquirió sorprendida cuando el hombre la puso en pie para hacerla caminar lejos de los ciudadanos.

—Una escolta especial nos llevará a un lugar más seguro. —Kari repasó las palabras en su mente y sintió un alivio inmenso.

—¿A todos? Eso suena muy bien, debemos avisarles a los ciudadanos y—

—¿Ciudadanos? —inquirió su esposo confundido. —Claro que no; sólo los miembros del Estado y nuestras familias.

Hikari, que estaba siendo agarrada por su esposo de la muñeca, detuvo su andar y el hombre volteó a verla con clara duda en su rostro.

—¿Acaso dejarás al pueblo a su suerte mientras afuera se está llevando a cabo una balacera?

—No es momento para hacerse la heroína, Hikari. —respondió él, perdiendo la paciencia. —No nos esperarán por demasiado tiempo.

La chica lo miró a los ojos y luego volteó a ver a su alrededor, la cantidad de personas sentadas en el suelo, abrazándose entre ellas para contener el miedo a lo incierto y entonces lo supo. Hikari se soltó del agarre de su marido con violencia y retrocedió unos pasos.

—Pues no les hagas esperar más. —con claras intenciones de quedarse, su esposo la miró furibundo.

—¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?! ¡¿Por qué quieres quedarte?! ¡Ésta gente...!

—¡Ésta gente es la gente que ustedes juraron proteger y ante la mínima amenaza, les dan la espalda! —vociferó iracunda, llamando la atención de todos y al verse presa de la atención colectiva, el hombre levantó su mano contra de su esposa, abofeteándola sin más.

Ella, sin embargo, se mantuvo estática más en su mente sólo podía repasar el rostro de Takeru y de sus palabras cuando lo fue a ver en su celda. "¿Podrías confiar en mí?"

—Entonces, ¿irás al maldito refugio conmigo si o no? —Ella lo miró y sonrió, mas no movió ningún músculo o dio indicio alguno de marcharse con él. Enfuruñado, su esposo lanzó otro improperio y se largó de allí.

Hikari se volvió hacia las personas que tenía detras, todos mirándola expectantes a lo que sucedió. Ella aspiró profundamente y dijo.

—No tema, no sucederán más tragedias.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó una mujer abrazada a sus dos hijos.

—Porque me lo han prometido.

.

Sus pisadas se oían resonantes por todos los pasillos, buscando con desesperación la habitación donde se ocultaban todas las oscuras verdades del Hospital y su confabulación con el Estado. Los enfermeros y médicos se abrían paso ante la simple imagen de las armas en alto de los dos hermanos que respaldaban la protección de Mimi.

—Allí es. —señaló con su índice a la última puerta de aquel pasillo, sacando de su bolsillo una tarjeta que se lo robó al primer médico que halló en el laboratorio. Lo colocó en contacto con el sensor de las dobles puertas y así abrirlad delante de ellos.

—Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos a buscar? —preguntó Takeru avanzando junto con Mimi al tiempo en que Matt bloqueaba las manijas de las puertas con el pedestal para suero que halló cerca a ellos.

—La segunda puerta a la derecha. Allí encontraremos todas los archivos que pertenecen al Hospital.

—Perfecto, andando. —sentenció Yamato, avanzando detrás de los otros dos.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral del cuarto que buscaban, lo primero que hizo Mimi fue dirigirse al computador que había usado la primera vez que husmeó en esos lares.

Mientras tanto, Yamato y Tk se mantuvieron de pie a centímetros de la puerta para velar por ella, permitiendo que el silencio se colara entre ellos. Matt miró disimuladamente a su hermano, encontrándolo con una mano puesta sobre su hombro izquierdo. Tal detalle no llamaría su atención si en el rostro de Takeru no estuviera tatuado el dolor y que cada vez más estuviese apretando tal lugar.

—¿Tk? ¿Estás herido? —Yamato se acercó a su hermano con toda la intención de ver lo que afligía, pero no pudo lograr demasiado al recibir un manotazo por parte del chico, apartándolo de él con total desprecio. —¿Qué demonios te sucede? Quiero ver qué te sucedió.

—Ja, no trates de fingir que te preocupas por mí.

—No estoy fingiendo, idiota.

—¿Ah, no? Eso se te da tan bien. —respondió con sarcasmo, dándole la espalda y haciendo hervir la sangre en el mayor.

Sin ponderación o contención alguna, Matt tomó del hombro a su hermano menor para hacerlo girar y quedar frente a frente, mirándolo enfurecido.

—Escuchame muy bien, niñito inmaduro, sé que te fallé y que te dejé de lado en el momento más importante de tu vida y me arrepentiré por ello por el resto de vida y quizá lo lleve conmigo por toda la eternidad; pero te pedí perdón y di lo que quieras sobre que me odias y esas estupideces, pero eres mi maldito hermano, con un demonio, sólo quedamos nosotros dos de toda nuestra familia y si fui a buscarte o estoy aquí ahora, es porque quiero proteger el pequeño fragmento que queda de nosotros. —Soltó a su hermano de mala gana, sin apartar la mirada de él. —Ahora, estamos en una situación en la que nos vemos siendo camaradas y Tai nos dio una orden: proteger a Mimi para transmitir las verdades a toda la ciudad; quieras o no, debemos trabajar juntos.

Takeru fruncía el ceño ante su mayor, pero descendió la tensión en los músculos de sus hombros. Bajó un poco la mirada. Iba a decie algo en respuesta a lo que Matt le dijo, pero Mimi se acercó a ellos con la respiración entrecortada y el pavor corriendo por sus venas.

—Toda la información que hallé, ya no está.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

—¿Te has fijado bien? —Mimi asintió a sus preguntas, dejándose oír la frustración de ambos. —¿No tienes alguna vaga idea que pueda ayudarnos?

—Es muy probable que lo hayan borrado.

—Es posible... —respondió Mimi con notoria decepción.

—¿Y qué hay con el Doctor Kido? —inquirió Matt, haciendo reaccionar a Mimi.

—¡Es verdad! Debemos ir hacia su despacho! —lo dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Confías en que lo hallaremos allí?

—Eso espero.

Yamato volvió a deshacerse del bloqueo forzoso que ejerció a las puertas del laboratorio y de esa manera, Mimi y Takeru salieron corriendo primeros por el pasillo en la dirección que iba diciendo la castaña, siendo seguidos de cerca por Matt. Bajaron un par de pisos cuando Yamato detuvo repentinamente sus pasos, llamando la atención de los otros dos, quienes no justificaban el repentino reposo del mayor, aunque cuando le exigieron una explicación, él sólo los hizo callarse mientras miraba a su alrededor como si estuviese buscando algo.

—No se escucha nada. —expuso en su defensa.

—¿Y? —inquirió impacientado su hermano menor.

Mimi observaba con preocupación el rostro de Matt y entonces lo comprendió.

—Es cierto. El sonido de los tiroteos se detuvo... —miró con temor palpable a su compañero. —¿Crees qué...? —No pudo terminar de hablar cuando el sonido de una explosión los hizo postrarse contra el suelo pero un temblor los hizo tambalearse. Yamato fue hasta Mimi para ponerse encima de ella, usándose como escudo contra los revoques del techo que caían al suelo a causa de los sismos.

Aturdidos, fueron reincorporándose de a poco cuando parecía volver la estabilidad a reinar, siendo Takeru el que, sigilosamente, fue hasta la primera ventana que halló comprobando la razón de aquel estallido.

—Maldición, estamos atrapados. —Tk miró a su hermano mayor, como buscando una segunda opinión ante tal situación. Por su parte, Matt se acercó hasta él para comprobar lo que ya suponía. Ante sus ojos, la base del edificio se debatía en enseñar un panorama carmesí y dorado bamboleándose a un sólo ritmo. El edificio estaba comenzando a arder en llamas.

—Planean eliminar toda evidencia que les pudiese comprometer.

—Eso quiere decir de que ellos no tienen esa información y la quieren fuera del mapa. —Alegó con emoción Mimi, cayendo en cuenta de sus intenciones.

—Al igual que a nosotros. —Meditó Yamato en voz baja, consiguiendo ser la atención de sus acompañantes. —De todas maneras estamos muertos. —Se llevó ambas manos al cabello. —Si nos quedamos, estamos muertos; si nos bajamos, estamos muertos...

Mimi se acercó hasta ellos y observó lo que angustiaba a sus compañeros. Sus ojos castaños se movían de un punto a otro, analizando cada punto y cada soldado a la espera de su decisión. Yamato tenía razón: si permanecían allí, estaban sentenciados a morir incinerados, como que también morirían si decidían entregarse a los soldados. Mas un pequeño detalle la hizo mirar a los dos hermanos con una sonrisa confiable.

—No del todo. Síganme. —Ordenó la enfermera pero Matt la detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Vinimos aquí por un sólo motivo y no nos iremos sin él. —Sentenció la Tachikawa, echando a correr en la dirección a la que en un principio se estaban dirigiendo.

Yamato y Tk la siguieron hasta una habitación no muy lejos de alli. Para su sorpresa, hallaron el despacho de algún médico completamente desordenado, con miles de papeles y objetos desperdigados por el suelo, hasta los tapizados de las paredes se hallaban rasgadas, como si alguien se arraigó a la idea de encontrar algún tesoro valioso hasta los confines de aquel cuarto.

—Demonios... Lo destrozaron todo...

—No es que te esté presionando, Mimi, pero hay un incendio ganando terreno a cada segundo. —Comentó Takeru perdiendo la paciencia.

—Debemos marcharnos, Mimi. —Alegó Matt, dándole la razón a su menor.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Ésta información es crucial para la ciudad, entiendan, por favor! —Suplicó la enfermera.

—¡¿Y si mueres en vano?! —Contradijo él, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la mujer. —Podemos sacar a los políticos de su sitio y volveremos a tener a la ciudad para nosotros...

—Tú los has visto, Matt... Ellos creen ciegamente en el Estado. Si logramos un golpe, los siguientes verdugos serán los propios ciudadanos... —Acortó la distancia con él para tomar su rostro entre sus diminutas manos. —Ellos merecen saber la verdad.

Matt dejó que Mimi se hiciese con su rostro, disfrutando del suave tacto de la enfermera.

—No quiero perderte. —confesó Yamato con dolor en la voz.

—No lo harás. Saldremos de ésto juntos. —sonrió.

—No es que desee interrumpirlos, pero... ¿Tienen algún plan? —Mimi se volvió a Takeru para despues ir hacia el escritorio desarmado del fallecido Doctor Kido.

—Abran todas las ventanas, ventilen los pasillos porque el fuego no tardará en llegar a nosotros. Buscaré la información que necesitamos.

Los dos hombres asintieron a sus órdenes y fueron a hacer lo mandado por ésta; por su parte, Mimi seguía con su búsqueda cuando, en el suelo, encontró un retrato con el vidrio quebrado. Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y contempló la figura de cinco personas, donde dos de ellas eran mayores, un hombre y una mujer a la cuál abrazaba por los hombros con amor; junto a ellos, se hallaban tres niños, dos de ellos aparentando tener unos trece años, mientras el más pequeño enseñaba la inocencia de un niño de siete años; todos ellos con gafas muy características. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla al reconocer a aquellas personas como la familia de Shin Kido, cuando éste a penas era un adolescente y en compañía de Joe, siendo aún un niño. Se limpió el rostro para concentrarse en su búsqueda, pero entonces vislumbró algo que en el primer vistazo, no notó: había una pequeña marca resaltante en el sector inferior derecho de la fotografía, como si la tinta de algún marcador se hiciese con la fina superficie de la fotografía. Giró el papel y halló la palabra "Brave" escrita con marcador rojo. Elevó deprisa la mirada, intentando dar con algo que le diese significado a aquella palabra y fue cuando un viejo mueble destrozado por el ultraje cometido contra el recinto, llegó a ella. Entrecerró los ojos para hallar algún indicio significativo, encontrando la inicial "B" escrita con el mismo marcador en la parte inferior derecho del mueble y poniéndose de pié, fue hasta él para comenzar a tocar su superficie agrietada y deshecha, tratando de hallar alguna señal que le dijera que no estaba equivocada.

Comenzó a desesperarse y a pensar que hubiese sido la mejor opción salir huyendo cuando pudieron, pero entonces una rendija le enseñó el fino y negro cuerpo de una tarjeta de memoria escondida. Casi pegó un grito de alegría sino fuese por el desgarrador sonido de una segunda explosión proveniente de los primeros pisos ya consumidos por el fuego. El Hospital ya estaba perdiendo fuerzas en sus cimientos.

—¡Mimi! —Gritó Matt regresando a por ella, así que se levantó para enseñarle su gran hallazgo con lágrimas de felicidad, siendo correspondido por el propio hombre con una gran sonrisa. —Bien, es hora de irnos.

—¿Cómo? —Habló Tk acercándose a ellos. —El fuego bloqueó todas las primeras plantas y no tardará en llegar a la nuestra.

—No tenemos de otra, —sentenció Yamato. —Debemos saltar al primer edificio que tenemos cerca.

—Está completamente rodeado por los guardias. —Siguió hablando Takeru. —Todos los rebeldes o fueron asesinados o fueron reducidos.

—¿Qué es peor? —preguntó yendo hacia la ventana que daba cara a uno de los edificios pertenecientes a lugares de servicio social. —Hay como unos seis metros de distancia.

—No estarás hablando enserio.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes, guerrillero? —Bromeó su hermano para retroceder en busca de todas las telas y sábanas con que contaba el lugar.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —inquirió Mimi con una sonrisa.

—Genial... —Se quejó Tk levantando ambas manos, con exasperación. —Tú también tienes instinto suicida. Son tal para cuál.

—Ya deja de quejarte y ven a ayudarme a hacer un arpón decente.

Con protestas de por medio, Tk fue a ayudar a anudar todas las sábanas, batas y fundas que hallaron hasta conseguir una soga lo suficientemente larga que pudiese ayudarles a cruzar; y como broche de oro, consiguieron desmantelar una lámpara del escritorio al cual pudieron atribuirle las mismas funciones que un arpón. De es manera y viendo que el calor del fuego estaba llegando a ellos, así como el asfixiante humo, Matt lanzó la pieza improvisada de escape para que Tk pudiese ir primero, siendo un aterrizaje decente y sin contratiempos hasta la terraza del edificio vecino al Hospital, volviéndole a enviar la punta del conjunto de telas de regreso a su hermano.

—Es nuestro turno. —Habló Matt extendiéndole su mano a Mimi, quien la tomó con fuerza para abrazarse a su cuerpo. —Sostente bien. —Así lo hizo Mimi y con la cuenta regresiva hasta el 3, saltaron fuera del Hospital con el candor del fuego pisándoles los talones.

Una tercera y última explosión se cobró el piso donde estaban, y aunque ya estaban por llegar al otro edificio, escombros encendidos fueron volando por todas partes. Meteoritos en llamas fueron los atacantes que hicieron frente a los soldados quienes tenían en la mira de sus armas a los tres rebeldes.

Takeru dio un suspiro de alivio al ver como les fue la jugada para después ayudar a su hermano y a Mimi a reincorporarse.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó el menor.

—Si, ahora debemos salir del alcance de las balas. —respondió Matt comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta que daba ingreso al interior de aquella edificación.

Mimi y Takeru lo imitaron en silencio, o eso fue hasta que la mujer notó un andar pesado en el Ishida. Cuando se pusieron a salvo, la oscuridad reinaba los confines de las escaleras, así que todos debían andar con sumo cuidado de no caer.

—¿Qué crees que sucedió con Tai y los demás? —Preguntó vagamente Tk creando un abismo de silencio entre todos.

—Es Taichi. —Respondió Matt casi con gracia en su voz. —Estará haciéndose el héroe por ahí.

.

Sostenía con fuerza el pañuelo sobre el costado de Taichi, viendo como su superficie azul iba tiñéndose de a poco en un violeta oscuro a causa de la sangre emanando contra él. Sora se pasó su antebrazo por el rostro, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que corría por sus ojos, tratando de mantenerse compuesta cuando menos podía estarlo. Sintió la mano de Tai sobre la suya y al encontrarse con sus ojos oscuros, casi dejó que un sollozo la dominara. El hombre sonrió con pesadez.

—¿Q..Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó con rudeza la pelirroja, recibiendo una mirada divertida por parte del hombre.

—Odias llorar en público, pero ahora no puedes ocultarlo.

—¿Y sólo en eso estás pensando? Idiota... —sonrió por un momento, hasta que la comisura de sus labios comenzó a temblar, atentando con desmoronar la poca estabilidad que cargaba consigo misma.

—Sabía a lo que me estaba exponiendo, no creas que ha sido culpa tuya, Sora.

—¡No! ¡Siempre es culpa tuya, maldita sea! —bramó molesta, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, sin dejar de sostener el pañuelo que detenía la hemorragia del hombre. —Siempre actúas sin pensar más que en ti mismo... Yo no pedí que me protegieras. La resistencia te necesita más a ti que a mí. No piensas, nunca lo haces...

Lo vio sonreír de esa manera única que lo hacía ver tan atractivo, sin interesar la situación que sea y siempre teniendo el mismo efecto en ella.

—Pero yo te necesito más de lo que alguien más lo haría. No podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que no logré defenderte en forma.

—Te pondrás bien, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Sora mirándolo con seriedad. —Superior Joe está viniendo hacia aquí. Fue una suerte que nos ayudaran a escapar cuando los soldados nos reducieron y te hirieron. —La expresión en el rostro de Tai cambió ante tal mención, y eso fue notorio para Sora, quien se encogió de hombros. —No pudiste evitar que prendieran fuego al Hospital. Evacuamos a las pocas personas que estaban dentro, pero no fue culpa tuya no haber podido llegar hasta Matt, Mimi y Tk.

—Le hice una promesa...Dije que vengaría la muerte de Kisuke protegiendo a Mimi, pero no lo hice...Soy un cobarde.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Taichi —le recriminó Sora, ejerciendo mayor fuerza sobre la herida abierta que tapaba con una prenda azul y consiguiendo que el moreno gimiera de dolor. —Lo siento, pero eres el más valiente que conozco.

Tai la miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

—Además, recuerda que están Matt y Tk con ella. Conseguirán salir de ésta—

Una fuerte explosión acalló las palabras y consiguió que hasta las los linderos que los envolvía, temblasen por el gran impacto.

—Provino del Hospital... —Murmuró Tai con pesar. —Maldición...

Sora no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo cabizbaja, concentrándose en la herida de Taichi, mientras elevaba una oración por sus amigos.

.

Una sacudida provocada por una sonora explosión, acarreó los gritos de las personas escondidas en aquel refugio. Hikari se cubrió los oídos para soportar el retumbante eco en su cabeza y luego levantó la mirada a su alrededor, viendo que la psicosis seguía presente.

—Guarden la calma, todo estará bien.

—¿Por qué deberíamos de hacerlo? —Inquirió un hombre. —Se está desarrollando una guerra a las afueras que está destruyendo nuestro hogar y lo único que conseguimos es escondernos.

—¡Si, debemos salir afuera y defender lo que nos corresponde! —Gritó otro hombre poniéndose de pie.

Y así, la mayoría de los hombres dejaron sus asientos sobre el suelo para comenzar a protestar y a que el coraje los invadiese. Hikari los observaba y una chispa creció en ella también, recordando el día en que su hermano, su padre y su mejor amigo, Takeru, hicieron lo mismo. Aquel día, la dejaron atrás porque aún era pequeña y de poca salud, pero lo único que la impedía salir en ese momento afuera y adherirse a las filas defensoras era ella misma.

Se levantó entonces y gritó.

—¡No apoyaremos ningún bando más que el nuestro propio, el bando de nuestra libertad! ¡Pues no esperemos más tiempo!

Un grito unánime entre hombres y mujeres se escuchó, para que todos fueran hacia las puertas en búsqueda de lo que consideraban correcto. Mas al ver cara a cara como su sociedad estaba cayéndose a pedazos, viendo cuerpos inertes en el suelo y escombros por doquier, Kari sintió un tremendo pesar en el pecho que sólo acrecentó la bravura interior.

.

Los soldados rodearon el edificio al cual ingresaron por la azotea, ordenándoles a salir con las manos en alto y sin la posesión de arma alguna. Seguir sus indicaciones era lo más sensato, pues estaban rodeados y los números no estaba a su favor, mas había algo mucho más fuerte que los hacía no tirar sus armas al suelo ni entregarse y era la emoción de que toda aquella batalla injusta terminará con la ayuda de aquella pequeña tarjeta negra.

—Debemos entregar la tarjeta de memoria a Izzy y Yolei. Ambos nos están aguardando en la Torre de comunicación de la ciudad, siendo protegidos por el equipo de Davis. —habló Matt a sus dos compañeros recibiendo un asentimiento por su parte. Miró por una ventana que daba al lado posterior del edificio y comprobó que además de estar siendo rodeado por soldados del Estado, era la ruta más viable por la cual uno podría escapar con la correcta distracción. Comenzó a hacer cálculos en su mente, considerando todas las posibilidades que interviniesen, para finalmente mirar a una expectante Mimi. —Tienes que irte. Nosotros te cubriremos.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no me iré sin ustedes. —contradijo Mimi sin apartar la mirada de los soldados que los rodeaban.

—Eres la más ágil y pequeña entre los tres. No podrán alcanzarte. —Respaldó Tk comprendiendo las intenciones de su hermano mayor.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, la ciudad es más importante. —Siguió diciendo Matt, dedicándole finalmente una sonrisa. —Estaremos bien, lo prometo.

Mimi lo miró a los ojos y pudo leer el miedo en él, miedo a no saber lo que ocurría después, miedo a que su plan pudiese salir mal y costarle la vida. Todo era incierto en ese momento y ella entendía el miedo porque también lo tenía latente en si misma. Cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho, acortó la distancia con él, tomando posesión de sus labios con los propios. A Yamato le tomó por sorpresa el beso pero no tardó en responder. Fue un beso apasionado y cargado del miedo que se fundía cada vez más en ellos. Se separon entonces y Matt acarició el rostro de Mimi con ternura.

—Quiero que lleves ésto. —dijo al sacar de tras de su cinturón un revólver al cual Mimi miró con ojos sorprendidos. —Espero no tengas que usarlo, pero estaré más tranquilo si lo llevas contigo.

—De acuerdo. —tomó el arma dispuesta a marcharse, pero Matt la sujetó por la cintura acercándola a él y besarla nuevamente. Ella no se mostró indiferente a sus labios y los recibió con gusto. —Quiero estar contigo cuando acabe toda ésta locura.

—Lo estaremos, es una promesa.

Mimi asintió y Yamato le enseñó todo lo que debía hacer y cómo hacerlo. De esa manera, Matt y Tk fueron hasta la zona frontal de la habitación cargando sus respectivas armas, apuntando a las ventanas cerradas del lugar y con una mirada compartida por parte de los hermanos, comenzaron a disparar contra el vidrio. Los tiroteos no se hicieron esperar por los soldados, devolviéndoles el gesto al determinar la posición de los rebeldes, dejando de rodear el lugar para concentrar las fuerzas hacia donde provenían las balas enemigas.

De esa manera, la zona posterior del edificio se vio despejado de uniformes del Estado, dando pase libre para que Mimi pudiese bajar por allí, valiéndose de la ventana. Cuando colocó su cuerpo de tal manera de poder bajar, mirando las espaldas de sus dos camaradas, vio a los ojos azules de Matt observarla por un momento, como una despedida que ella prefirió no entender. Así ella fue sujetandose con fuerza de las grietas de la pared y los adornos hallados en columnas o marcos de ventanas para ir descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo, mas su pie resbaló y ella cayó contra él emitiendo un gritillo de susto que, para su suerte, fue bloqueado por el sonido de las balas. Se reincorporó con cierta dificultad pero al hacerlo, miró a su alrededor para comenzar a andar.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse lo más rapido que podían, alejándose del lugar. Oyó el susurro de unas balas que iba dirigidas hacia ella, pero Matt tenía razón, ella era muy ágil por su complexión física, así que aceleró y fue perdiéndose entre escombros de sus perseguidores. Miró a sus espaldas y los iba dejando atrás, pero por más veloz que fuese, no podía igualarse a la de una bala y eso fue consciente cuando una penetró la parte posterior de su muslo, echándola contra el suelo y golpeándose la cara con el asfalto. No sentía ningún dolor y sabía que era la anestesia de la adrenalina corriendo por ella, ayudándose a reincorporarse para escapar de allí, visualizando un pequeño plástico negro no muy lejos de ella. Estiró su brazo como para alcanzarlo pero no consiguió nada pues una bota militar pisó con fuerza su muñeca, sacando de ella un grito de dolor.

—Ja, miren nada más a quién me vine a encontrar... —Mimi no necesitó levantar los ojos hacia el hombre para saber que se trataba de aquel sujeto que los molestó a Yamato y a ella cuando llegaron a la Ciudad y a quien ella golpeó con rudeza. —No eres tan valiente ahora, ¿eh, perra?

—Tu tampoco. —Respondió entre dientes y ganándose otra pisada sobre la mano, salvo que ésta estaba cargada de más peso, sintiendo como el talón del hombre se hacía uno con su carne, pasando por alto sus huesos. Lágrimas de dolor salieron por borbotones de sus ojos, mas no le deleitó con ningún grito o súplica.

—Vamos, zorra, grita por piedad. Veamos si Yamato viene a rescatarte.

Pero ella no emitió absolutamente nada, no le daría semejante privilegio y eso sólo lo enfureció más al hombre, impregnando más fuerza a su pie. Mimi gimió en su interior pues ya podía sentir como la sangre emanaba de su mano y sus huesos eran triturados bajo tal presión. Abrió los ojos y vio la tarjeta de memoria aún donde la vio caer, agradeciendo que el simio aquel no lo haya notado. Recordó que portaba el revolver que Yamato le entregó, así que dirigió la mano libre hasta el costado de su falda, donde la escondía, rogando por que ese sujeto no prediga sus movimientos.

—¿Acaso crees que soy tan ciego, estúpida? —apartó su pie de su mano y fue hasta colocarse junto a ella, pateándola en su costado con tanta fuerza que la hizo voltearse hasta quedar boca arriba, habiéndole arrebato el aire de los pulmones. —Así que ésta es la tan aclamada arma Yamato Ishida. —Dijo tomando posesión de la culata. —Perteneció a su padre, creo que es lo único que conserva de él. Triste, ¿no? ¿Pero sabes qué sería más triste? Que tú mueras por obra del arma de tu novio. —Apuntó el cañón a la cabeza de Mimi con clara intención de hacer cumplir sus palabras. Cerró los ojos con pesar, pues le había fallado a todo el mundo y la tristeza la embargó. —¿No rogarás por tu vida, mujer? —Ella no respondió, solo se mantuvo inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, esperando por el golpe de gracia. Escuchó como el dedo del hombre ajustó la pistola y supo que ahí acababa todo. —En ese caso, saluda al dueño del arma.

El sonido del disparo resonó en sus oídos y pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar a causa de la conmoción, pero sin algún dolor —además del que ya cargaba consigo— que le determinara donde fue a caer la bala. En lugar de eso, el peso muerto de algo cayó no muy lejos de ella y al abrir los ojos, vio que se trataba del oficial. Enseguida buscó en su cuerpo alguna perforación pero resultó que estaba libre de ella. Oyó como la llamaban y al girarse vio a Davis y Yolei al otro extremo de donde se encontraba ella, y siendo el Motomiya el portador del arma homicida. Suspiró con alivio y se reincorporó como pudo para tomar la tarjeta de memoria y el arma de Yamato, intentando no sentir pena por el cuerpo inerte del oficial que trató de matarla. Fue caminando hasta donde los rebeldes, teniendo al dolor físico latente en todo su cuerpo así que cuando por fin se sintió segura, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, drenando sangre por varias zonas.

—¡Oh, Dios, Mimi! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —Preguntó Miyako al ayudarla a ponerse de pie junto con Davis, ambos pasando los brazos de la enfermera por encima de sus hombros.

—Es una suerte que te hallamos encontrado justo a tiempo. —Espetó Davis. —Tai y Matt me matarían si tu mueres.

—Gracias por la ayuda. —Dijo entre dientes, pues el dolor no le daba mucha libertad.

—Debemos curar tus heridas. —Habló Yolei, recibiendo una negativa por parte de Mimi.

—Primero que todo, lleven la tarjeta de memoria a Koushiro... —Expuso la enfermera entrenándole a Davis el pequeño plástico negro. —Debe ser de inmediato.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo el moreno tomando posesión del pequeño objeto y guardándoselo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Miró a Yolei. —Cuida de ella, pediré ayuda en cuanto ésto sea entregado a Izzy.

Yoleo asintió y entonces, Davis dejó que ésta se encargara de Mimi para salir corriendo en dirección a la Torre de comunicación.

Yolei hizo sentar a Mimi, sacando del bolsón que cargaba unas prendas; las fue cortando con un puñal para bendar las heridas de Mimi sin mucha gracia, sacando de la mujer gruñidos de dolor.

—Lo siento. Sólo soy buena con las computadoras. —Confesó Yolei avergonzada.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien. —Respondió Mimi, tratando de tranquilizarla. La castaña volcó la vista hacia sus alrededores, intentando dar con la dirección donde se alejó de Yamato y Tk. Enseguida, sus ojos fueron a parar al arma que el Ishida le había brindado para su protección y a ella, la imagen del hombre junto con sus palabras, la invadieron.

Yolei estaba acabando por anudar la improvisada venda cuando Mimi se removió inmidiendo que pudiera culminar su tarea, de esa manera, Mimi trató de reincorporarse.

—¿Qué haces? Estás herida, Mimi.

—Yamato y Tk siguen combatiendo. —habló con dificultad, recostándose por la pared cuando finalmente se estabilizó sobre sus pies. —Tengo que ayudarlos. Tengo su arma.

—¡No, Mimi! ¡Estás muy débil!

—No te estaba pidiendo permiso. —Se soltó del agarre de la muchacha con lentes.

—Está bien, pero déjame terminar de—

No terminó de hablar pues unos soldados del Estado las rodearon. Pálidas y estáticas se plantaron en su lugar, sin muchas posibilidades de huir de allí. Mimi tenía el arma de Matt en la mano y los soldados le exigieron que lo dejara en el suelo si no quería que las disparasen. Yolei miró a Mimi y con mucho pesar accedió. Los uniformados comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellas pero la última fila de ellos cayó al suelo. El resto de ellos comenzaron a dispersarse para buscar la razón que dio de baja a su equipo y la sorpresa se leyó en todos al ver a los ciudadanos con armas en mano apuntándolos.

—¿Son amigos o enemigos? —Preguntó Yolei con preocupación. Entonces una figura se hizo delante de los ciudadanos que bien Mimi reconoció.

—Sin duda, amigos. —respondió aliviada,

—Si no sueltan sus armas, serán fusilados. —habló Hikari, quien cargaba un revolver. Miró a Mimi y sonrió.

Uno de los soldados, el que parecía liderarlos, bajó su pistola al suelo, pateándola fuera de su alcance; entonces, los demás lo imitaron, permitiendo e avance de los ciudadanos.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Hikari al llegar a ellas.

—Si, gracias. —Respondió Mimi sonriendo a su amiga. —Debo regresar con unos amigos.

—¿En tu estado? —preguntó Hikari, viendo en Yolei que no fue la única en decírselo.

Mimi sólo asintió y tomó el revolver de Matt para ir hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

—Déjame acompañarte, Mimi. —Habló Hikari, pero fue respondida por una negativa por parte de Mimi.

—Mejor sigue ayudando a los demás. Te necesitan allí. —Miró el ejercito de ciudadanos y sonrió. —Gracias por todo, Kari.

.

Takeru tenía una bravura a la hora de enfrentarse con armas en mano, su hermano lo admitió, quedando realmente sorprendido de cómo la fragilidad infantil que recordaba, no quedaba nada. Era motivante para ambos estar en semejante jaleo de armas, compitiendo por quien derribaba más guardias, llevándose un empate entre los dos.

—Te estás quedando atrás, viejo. —Bromeó Tk al disparar a unos agentes que pudieron haber herido a su mayor.

—Se te pegó la insolencia de Tai.

—Te cubro la espalda.

—Y gracias por ello, —Apuntó hacia su menor, sorprendiéndolo pero al tirar del gatillo uno de los agentes cayó al suelo antes de que pudiera disparar a Takeru. —pero sigues siendo un mocoso al lado mío.

Tk sonrió ante Matt, pero enseguida observaron a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no había nada de qué temer. Recobraron el aliento y sonrieron con complicidad.

—No estuviste tan mal, mocoso.

—¿No estuve tan mal? —Preguntó divertido. —Tú no estuviste tan humillante.

—Bastardo. —rio el mayor. —¿Recuerdas cuando los chicos del barrio te molestaban de niño y...? —Las palabras de Yamato se detuvieron en el aire al vislumbrar a uno de los soldados caídos, apuntándole a su hermano con un arma, aprovechando que éste estaba dándole la espalda. No lo pensó ni un segundo como para jalar a su hermano menor hacia él hasta ponerlo detrás suyo, impidiendo que la bala disparada lo hiriese. —¡Takeru! —Utilizó su propio cuerpo como escudo para que su hermano quedara libre de peligro. El asombro de sentirse repentinamente pesado lo embragó y acto seguido, ya tenía el cielo sobre él.

Pudo oír como Tk gritó su nombre y luego el sonido de armas disparándose nuevamente retumbó en su cabeza. Estaba aturdido por el dolor en el pecho y la repentina caída que sufrió, sin mencionar del frío que iba ganando terreno dentro de su cuerpo. Fue cuando vio el rostro de Tk encima suyo con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas por lo alterado que estaba.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó entre jadeos a su menor.

—¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¡Esa bala iba dirigida a mí! —lo escuchó sollozar y una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios al oírlo, porque era así como recordaba al pequeño Tk. —No tenías por qué...

—Te fallé una vez. No acostumbro cometer los mismos errores dos veces. —sintió las lágrimas de Takeru caer contra su mejilla e imágenes de su infancia lo envolvieron. —Siempre has sido un llorón.

Lo vio sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas y eso lo reconfortó. Iba a decir algo más, pero el menor se alejó un poco de él, mirando desbocado la figura de alguien más acercándose hacia ambos. Yamato movió un poco la cabeza y vio a Mimi arrodillarse junto a él.

—Mimi... Estás... —Takeru trató de hablar, pero ella le interrumpió.

—Ve por ayuda, por favor.

—Pero—

—Takeru, ve. —dijo la mujer más como orden que como súplica.

El menor apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano y con una última mirada, se levantó para marcharse. Yamato miró a Mimi y encontró la razón por la que Takeru quedó tan estupefacto al verla.

—Te hirieron, Mimi. —Acotó al hallar que la prenda blanca de la mujer iba tiñéndose de carmín hacia el centro de su abdomen,

—No es nada. —Habló entrecortadamente la mujer, peinando el cabello del hombre. Descubrió que ella amaba hacerlo y él, el sentirla.

—Tu mataste al hombre que me disparó, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Yamato hablando con seriedad, viendo que los orbes de Mimi se humedecieron. La muchacha ocultó su rostro en las hebras rubias de Matt y él fue sintiéndolas mojadas de a poco.

—Yo no... No quise matarlo...

—Está bien, Mimi. Protegiste a Takeru y te estaré eternamente agradecido. —el Ishida dirigió con lentitud su mano hasta la zona lastimada de Mimi y supo la gravedad del asunto pues la sangre era drenada directamente desde la zona del estómago. —Ésto es culpa mía... Lo lamento tanto, Mimi. —Ella negó con la cabeza y se alejó para verlo a los ojos.

—Ahora sé lo que mi padre sintió cuando protegió a Taichi... Y no me arrepiento. —un sollozo ahogado salió por sus labios y ella se alejó un poco más para toser, tiñendo el suelo con su sangre.

—No quería que sufrieras mi mismo destino, yo—

—Sólo cállate. —cortó ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, entreviendo un hilillo carmesí que se escapaba de sus labios.

El sonido del regenerador activado se escuchó por todo el lugar, seguido de la activación de todas las pantallas que se hallaban en funcionamiento. Ambos buscaron la fuente del alboroto y vieron que en las pantallas se hallaban imágenes de todas las experimentaciones realizadas en el pasado, en conjunto con textos anexos explicando la finalidad de éstos. Toda la información por la que tantas vidas fueron sacrificadas, estaban siendo enseñadas al mundo, mostrando lo que realmente había ocurrido. Tanto Matt como Mimi sonrieron satisfechos de ser espectadores de tal noticia.

—Lo conseguimos... —Susurró Mimi.

Las fuerzas en ella iban desapareciendo y ya no podía sostenerse, así que recostó su cabeza en el espacio que había entre el hombro y el cuello de Yamato, dejando escapar un suspiro. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, cuando él volvió a hablar.

—Se que ésto no se dice antes de la tercera cita, pero... Te amo. —Mimi rió por lo bajo y se abrazó más a él.

—También te amo, Yamato. —finas lágrimas cayeron por la comisura de sus ojos hasta acabar sobre el suelo o impregnándose en sus ropas, viendo pasar ante sus ojos todo lo que alguna vez recordó haber vivido. —Siento que ésto haya terminado de ésta manera, pero...

—Pero estamos juntos. Lo prometí y soy un hombre de palabra. —Elevó la comisura de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, pero las sintió flaquear. Fue cuando sintió sus mejillas humedas y la idea de que empiece a llover lo hizo elevar los ojos al cielo sin encontrar rastro alguno de nubes grises.

—Estás llorando. —Respondió Mimi, mirándolo. Entonces se dio cuenta de ello y su mirada se nubló por las lágrimas. —¿Tienes miedo?

—Un poco y tú. —ella asintió. —¿Crees que Takeru pueda perdonarme? Fui un cobarde casi toda mi vida. Lo abandoné cuando más me necesitó y ahora... —Su garganta se cerró a causa del llanto que evitaba sacar, externalizando las lágrimas que de él se desprendían.

—Nunca lo abandonaste... Y no lo harás ahora... —dijo entre susurros la enfermera para dejar que todo el peso de su cuerpo se hiciese mayor. Yamato la vio cerrar los ojos y supo que se había ido.

Cerró también él los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, recordando el suave tacto de Mimi, rogando por sentirlo una última vez. Dejó salir un último aliento y así como ella, dejó que la vida se le escurriese de las manos.

.

En las calles, las personas se aglomeraban frente a las pantallas, observando con horror lo que la realidad significaba y de que todo ese tiempo, no fueron más que simples conejillos de indias en manos del Estado.

Las turbas de gente enfurecida fueron marchando en búsqueda de los verdaderos culpables, de la razón por la que sus seres queridos fueron asesinados o enviados al exilio. Los pocos agentes restantes fueron puestos bajo arresto por los ciudadanos y cuando los miembros del Estado habían sido reducidos, todos corearon una sentencia unánime.

Takeru corría junto con Joe, seguidos desde atrás por Hikari, Sora y Tai, en dirección a la que Mimi y Matt se encontraban. Mas cuando el hermano menor de Matt llegó hasta él, vio con dolor que ya era tarde.

—¡Hermano! —Gritó por primera vez aquella palabra que creía nunca más poderla pronunciar y fue hasta los cuerpos sin vida de su hermano mayor como el de Mimi.

Corrió de regreso a su hermano y abrazarse a él, hundiendo su rostro sobre el pecho de éste, llorando amargamente por haber sido un idiota y no poderlo perdornar, siendo que él arriesgó su vida por salvarlo.

Los otros miembros de la Resistencia bajaron la cabeza a son de respeto y fueron Tai y Joe los que se acercaron a Takeru para brindarle sus condolencias, mas cuando iban a hacerlo, Joe notó que en el bolsillo de la falda de Mimi había un pequeño bulto. Con curiosidad fue hasta ella y le arrebató lo que tenía bien guardado. Se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de una fotografía, aunque el mutismo llegó a él al reconocerla.

La fotografía de su familia era la que Mimi tenía bien doblada en su bolsillo, guardándolola con celosa protección. También él fue derramando lágrimas por la mujer fallecida como por su familia, orando en su interior por sus almas. Tai tocó su hombro y éste le entregó su foto. El moreno la miró y fue entonces que notó algo peculiar en ella. Una marca roja, propia de un marcador que escribió sobre la contratapa y la traspasó. Giró la fotografía y halló escrita la palabra "Brave" en él.

—Takeru. —llamó Tai al menor; éste levantó los ojos rojos por el llanto hacia su compañero, quien le enseñó la palabra escrita.

El rubio se limpió el rostro para tomar la foto entre las manos y apreciarla. Volvió a mirar los rostros de Matt como el de Mimi y supo que esas sería la última voluntad de ambos.

—Hay muchas maneras de demostrar valentía... Ellos lo hicieron de la mejor manera.

.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

**Edité los errores hallados en el capítulo, que por falta de tiempo no noté xD**

**Lo lamento y espero que lo hayan disfrutado :')**


End file.
